Mortal Kombat X Character Banter
by Snafu the Great
Summary: What happens when other characters from video games and comics trade barbs with the Kombatants? A lot, actually.
1. One: Ryu Houshi

**Mortal Kombat X Character Banter**  
A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction  
By Snafu the Great

Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat X belongs to Netherrealm Studios. The characters used for this fanfic belong to their respective entities. This came about while I was working on Mortal Kombat: Consequences. Have fun and if you have any suggestions, let me know. I may end up doing them.

 **Chapter One: Ryu Houshi**

If Ryu speaks first, then he rises from the _seiza_ (kneeling) position and turns around to face his opponent. If he speaks second, he approaches, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, before tossing it to the side and adjusting his gloves. He's also married to Chun-Li.

UPDATE! A reviewer had pointed out that I skipped the mirror match banter between Ryu and...Ryu. I've added it here.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Ryu: Your eyes show that you are a warrior.  
Cassie: Thanks. I get that from my parents.  
Ryu: Skills are nothing if you don't have the heart.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: What business do you have with me, Miss Cage?  
Cassie: Came to test my skills.  
Ryu: Show me what you got.

[Third Intro]

Cassie: You're not from around here.  
Ryu: Just a Japanese guy taking in a fight.  
Cassie: I can help you with that.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: Ryu.  
Ryu: You can learn from defeat rather than gain an empty victory.  
Cassie: Only problem is I don't plan on losing.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

Ryu: Never fought a walking cockroach before.  
D'Vorah: This One will enjoy feeding you to The Hive.  
Ryu: Sorry. I'll pass.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Foolish little Kytinn.  
D'Vorah: This One will end you.  
Ryu: Many have tried. All have failed.

[Third Intro]

D'Vorah: The wanderer.  
Ryu: Now that's freaky.  
D'Vorah: This One is not amused.

[Fourth Intro]

D'Vorah: Ryu Houshi.  
Ryu: By the Kami, what are you?  
D'Vorah: This One shall be your executioner.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ryu: This day just keeps getting weirder.  
Ermac: We are many. You are merely one.  
Ryu: One's more than enough for you.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Your must be Ermac.  
Ermac: You are correct.  
Ryu: Guess we won't be friends, then.

[Third Intro]

Ermac: Ryu Houshi.  
Ryu: Another telepath?  
Ermac: We shall end you.

[Fourth Intro]

Ermac: You dare come before us?  
Ryu: Yes, I do.  
Ermac: Then you shall face your death.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: You think your fists can help you?  
Ryu: They haven't let me down yet.  
Erron: They will today.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Ryu Houshi.  
Ryu: You're my assassin? Far better men tried to kill me.  
Erron: I'm not like other men.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Never fought a gunslinger before...  
Erron: This fight will be your last, wanderer.  
Ryu: I don't think so.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Erron Black.  
Erron: Nothing personal. I've been paid to kill you.  
Ryu: A bad investment.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ryu: Poison would have a field day if she saw the both of you.  
Ferra: Does Poison have nice eyes?  
Ryu: And a little something extra between her legs.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: This is new.  
Ferra: Torr smash and grind!  
Ryu: Why does this happen to me?

[Third Intro]

Ferra: Torr smash karate man! (Torr roars)  
Ryu: Karate man wont give you that chance.  
Ferra: Make him scream!

[Fourth Intro]

Ferra: Ferra want your eyes! (Torr roars)  
Ryu: I'm actually attached to my eyes.  
Ferra: Crush karate man, Torr!

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Ryu: Four arms? Unbelievable.  
Goro: You face the Prince of the Shokan!  
Ryu: Of all the rotten luck...

[Second Intro]

Goro: You are not Liu Kang.  
Ryu: What gave it away?  
Goro: You will be easier to squash.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Ryu: You need those toys to win, Miss Briggs?  
Jacqui: Overkill, but your reputation proceeds you.  
Ryu: You're quite a step down from your father.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Jacqueline Briggs.  
Jacqui: You're the World Warrior Champion, right?  
Ryu: Titles mean nothing. The fight is everything.

[Third Intro]

Jacqui: Hold it right there.  
Ryu: What is it?  
Jacqui: Wanna see if the man is as tough as the legend.

[Fourth Intro]

Jacqui: Ryu Houshi.  
Ryu: Jacqueline Briggs.  
Jacqui: Pleasantries over. Let's get to it.

vs. Jason

[First Intro]

Ryu: ...Kuso.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Ryu: You have the look of a man haunted by his past.  
Jax: I was one of Quan Chi's revanants.  
Ryu: Yet you live again.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Major Briggs.  
Jax: Let's see if you're as good as they say you are.  
Ryu: Challenge accepted.

[Third Intro]

Jax: You're not from around here.  
Ryu: What gave that away?  
Jax: You're not Liu Kang.

[Fourth Intro]

Jax: Ryu Houshi.  
Ryu: Care for a friendly spar, Major?  
Jax: This won't end well.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Ryu: You wouldn't happen to know Fei Long, do you?  
Johnny: I'm a lot more talented than that hack!  
Ryu: Fei would disagree with that claim.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: So, we're gonna throw down?  
Ryu: Don't go crying to your daughter and ex-wife when you lose.

[Third Intro]

Johnny: 'Sup, Ryu?  
Ryu: Brash and arrogant. Just like Ken.  
Johnny: Yeah, but I'm better-looking.

[Fourth Intro]

Johnny: I kicked Shinnok's ass.  
Ryu: And I'm still married.  
Johnny: Ooh...low blow.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Ryu: Another Shadaloo stooge?  
Kano: I'm with the Black Dragon, ya prick!  
Ryu: You bad guys look all the same to me.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: What kind of flowers would be most appropriate?  
Kano: For what?  
Ryu: Your funeral.

[Third Intro]

Kano: Gonna carve up that pretty wife of yours.  
Ryu: You'll be dead before you get the chance.  
Kano: (spits) Not if I kill you first.

[Fourth Intro]

Kano: Gonna gut ya, mate.  
Ryu: Like I'll give you the chance.  
Kano: (spits) Just wait a few minutes.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Ryu: A telepath and a swordsman.  
Kenshi: I'm full of surprises.  
Ryu: As am I.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Takahashi-san.  
Kenshi: Is this a challenge?  
Ryu: That it is.

[Third Intro]

Kenshi: You honor me with your presence, Ryu.  
Ryu: I wish your son had your humility.  
Kenshi: He's still learning.

[Fourth Intro]

Kenshi: Master Houshi.  
Ryu: I guess this means we won't be friends.  
Kenshi: Not for the next few minutes.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Ansatsuken is an assassin's style, is it not?  
Ryu: It is. But I'm no assassin.  
Kitana: You face one now.

[Second Intro]

Kitana: You're not Liu Kang.  
Ryu: Whatever gave that away?  
Kitana: He would not dare to challenge me.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Step aside, Kitana.  
Kitana: You dare order me around?  
Ryu: (sighs) I tried to be nice.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Kitana-hime (Princess Kitana).  
Kitana: You honor me with such praise.  
Ryu: And you honor me with your challenge.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: The skies foretold of your arrival.  
Ryu: What else do they tell you?  
Kotal: Your inevitable death.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: The wanderer challenges me?  
Ryu: I've been though worse.  
Kotal: You have no inkling of being through worse.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: You dare challenge me?  
Ryu: I wasn't, but now I am.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: I don't wish to fight you, Kotal.  
Kotal: You have no choice in the matter.  
Ryu: There is always a choice.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: I've heard of you, Ryu.  
Ryu: Good things, I hope.  
Jin: Let's see how good you are.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Loser buys the drinks.  
Ryu: Sorry, but I'm married.  
Jin: Coulda fooled me.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: The most important battle is fought from within.  
Jin: Of that, I honestly agree.  
Ryu: Show me your strength.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Kung Jin.  
Jin: What gave that away?  
Ryu: You not being Kung Lao.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: I wish to test your skills, Ryu.  
Ryu: My reputation proceeds me.  
Lao: This should be most interesting.

[Second Intro]

Lao: Ryu.  
Ryu: Lao.  
Lao: Don't hold nothing back.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: I walk the path of a true warrior.  
Lao: My path lies with the Shaolin.  
Ryu: One of our paths shall lead to victory.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Kung Lao.  
Lao: How'd you guess?  
Ryu: You're not as cocky as your cousin.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: Ryu Houshi.  
Ryu: A match between champions?  
Liu: It seems that way.

[Second Intro]

Liu: You wield the Dark Hadou?  
Ryu: I prefer the power of nothingness.  
Liu: It won't save you from me.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Liu Kang, I presume?  
Liu: You presume correctly.  
Ryu: I suppose you know what happens next.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: I suppose you know how this will end?  
Liu: Yes. With me winning.  
Ryu: Not yet.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: So...you and I...?  
Ryu: My wife would kill me.  
Mileena: I'll beat her to it.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Join me...  
Ryu: Sorry. I'll pass.  
Mileena: Then you are against me.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: There's a face that Vega would love...  
Mileena: That had better be a compliment!  
Ryu: No, that was an insult.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Another charming psychopath.  
Mileena: I'll pick your flesh from my teeth!  
Ryu: And I thought Juri was nuts...

vs. Predator

Ryu: (in Japanese) Aren't you an ugly motherfucker.  
Predator: (roars)

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: You will serve me in the Netherrealm, Ryu.  
Ryu: I don't serve madmen, let alone you.  
Quan Chi: Oh, but you shall.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: Ryu Houshi.  
Ryu: The aura of death surrounds you.  
Quan Chi: As it shall surrounds all living things.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Now what?  
Quan Chi: You and your wife will serve me.  
Ryu: Wishful thinking, sorcerer.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: You will address me as 'Master.'  
Ryu: Only Gouken is worthy of that title.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: You are not of Earthrealm.  
Ryu: I am. Just not this one.  
Raiden: I must make certain that you are not a threat.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: There is a darkness that surrounds you.  
Ryu: You know of the Satsui no Hado.  
Raiden: You have its power, yet resists its corruption.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Lord Raiden.  
Raiden: It is destiny that our paths cross.  
Ryu: And how shall this end?

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: I've faced gods in the past.  
Raiden: False gods.  
Ryu: I should introduce you to Amaterasu.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: I shall feast upon your innards!  
Ryu: Not without dinner and a movie.  
Reptile: Your sarcasm will make me even more angrier.

[Second Intro]

Reptile: The legendary warrior.  
Ryu: One of Bison's rejects?  
Reptile: I am a warrior of Zaterra!

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Are you from Shadaloo, or the Illuminati?  
Reptile: I am from Outworld!  
Ryu: Could have fooled me.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Reptile. Fitting name.  
Reptile: My true name is Syzoth!  
Ryu: Whatever floats your boat.

vs Ryu Houshi:

[First Intro]

Ryu 1: Is this a dream?  
Ryu 2: No. I'm you.  
Ryu 1: A flawed mirror image of the original.

[Second Intro]

Ryu 1: Seriously?  
Ryu 2: We win either way.  
Ryu 1: Good point.

[Third Intro]

Ryu 1: The most imporant challenge is yourself.  
Ryu 2: I don't think that Master Gouken meant that literally.  
Ryu 1: This one agrees.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu 1: Ichi.  
Ryu 2: Ni.  
Ryu 1: San.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro]

Scorpion: You are not the one I seek.  
Ryu: Disappointed?  
Scorpion: You shall be a warm-up.

[Second Intro]

Scorpion: Face me in kombat, Ryu Houshi.  
Ryu: You sure about this, Grandmaster?  
Scorpion: More than you shall know.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Grandmaster Hasashi.  
Scorpion: My fires shall purge you of your taint!  
Ryu: I should introduce you to Dhalsim.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: You're not the first ninja I've faced.  
Scorpion: The Bushinryuu are nothing compared to the Shirai Ryu.  
Ryu: A matter of opinion.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death, Ryu?  
Ryu: No. You fear me.  
Shinnok: We shall see.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Mine is the hand of death.  
Ryu: You face me, Shinnok, you shall court death.  
Shinnok: I am impossible to kill.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: Submit to my service, and your wife shall be spared.  
Ryu: I'll give you a fate worse than death.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: The Dark Hado calls for your blood.  
Shinnok: The Dark Hado will be mine.  
Ryu: No. It shall be your doom.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: State your business.  
Ryu: I'm merely passing through.  
Sonya: You gotta go through me first.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: I've no quarrel with you, General Blade.  
Sonya: I'll be the judge of that.  
Ryu: (sighs) You and Guile _must_ be related...

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Now what?  
Sonya: Turn back or face the consequences.  
Ryu: Don't talk. Just fight.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: This can end one way, General Blade.  
Sonya: Me kicking your ass?  
Ryu: I see where your daughter gets her disposition from.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: Ryu Houshi.  
Ryu: Inviting me to join the Lin Kuei?  
Subzero: No. This is kombat.

[Second Intro]

Subzero: You shall feel the sting of winter.  
Ryu: I felt both fire and ice. Nothing new.  
Subzero: You haven't fought me.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Thought I felt a chill in the air...  
Subzero: A mere demonstration of my talents.  
Ryu: Allow me to show you mine.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Kuai Liang.  
Subzero: You have more tact than your friend.  
Ryu: Ken has his moments.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: Papa-san spoke highly of you.  
Ryu: Your father is very skilled.  
Takeda: Now you face the son.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Master Ryu.  
Ryu: Eager for a lesson in fighting?  
Takeda: I'm certain that I'm gonna ace this one.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Chujin Takahashi.  
Takeda: You'd make a good Shirai Ryu.  
Ryu: Thanks, but I'll pass.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Do you have what it takes to win, Takahashi Takeda?  
Takeda: I was trained by the Grandmaster himself.  
Ryu: Then show your stuff.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: You're cute.  
Ryu: I'm married.  
Tanya: A pity.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: I shall have my fun with you before I kill you.  
Ryu: Many tried. All have failed.  
Tanya: I shall amuse you.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Your name is synonymous with treachery.  
Tanya: I prefer 'opportunist.'  
Ryu: You'd be at home with Shadaloo.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Tanya.  
Tanya: Why not leave your wife and come with me?  
Ryu: Chun-Li would kill me if I tried.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Ryu: Wait...you're not Hulk.  
Tremor: No. your executioner.  
Ryu: I'll give Kano my regards.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Someone's paid a pretty penny for your head.  
Ryu: Story of my life...  
Tremor: One that shall end by my hand!

BONUS DIALOGUE:

vs Ken Masters

Ryu: You don't get tired of this, do you?  
Ken: I can say the same for you.  
Ryu: Yet I have more wins. Stand strong.

Vs Chun-Li

Ryu: Must we fight, Chun-Li?  
Chun-Li: Don't want to wrestle me to the ground?  
Ryu: Okay. Fighting it is.


	2. Two: Magik (Illyana Rasputin)

**Chapter Two: Magik (Illyana Rasputin)**

If Magik speaks first, she has Soulsword hefted over her shoulder as she approaches before dispersing it. If she speaks second, then she has emerged from her stepping disc. The Eye of Agamotto is on her shoulder pad as a trophy of sorts. She's also in her leather outfit.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Nice Halloween costume, lady.  
Magik: Jealous that I look better in leather than you?  
Cassie: Won't be after I unload a couple of clips into it.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: Illyanna Rasputin.  
Magik: I prefer Magik, Cassandra Cage.  
Cassie: That's Sergeant Cage to you.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassie: So what are you exactly?  
Magik: You may address me as 'Sorceress Supreme.'

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: What is it now?  
Cassie: They say you've been burdened by demons not of your own making.  
Magik: Yet I remain an angel to my core.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: The Sorceress.  
Magik: The Bug Lady.  
D'Vorah: This One shall consume you.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: Magik.  
Magik: The foolish Kytinn wishes to challenge me?  
D'Vorah: Your body will sustain The Hive.

[Third Intro]

Magik: D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: The bag of meat will spring a leak.  
Magik: My subjects will have a lot of fun with you in Limbo.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: The foolish Kytinn.  
D'Vorah: This One shall make you suffer.  
Magik: You have no idea as to how I suffered.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: The Ruler of Limbo.  
Magik: Shao Kahn's pet.  
Ermac: We shall end you.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Lady Magik.  
Magik: The Kahn demands my presence?  
Ermac: No. Your execution.

[Third Intro]

Magik: A telepath with numerous souls. Interesting.  
Ermac: You dare to challenge us, foolish child?  
Magik: "Who dares, wins."

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Ermac.  
Ermac: We shall defeat you.  
Magik: You shall fail.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Girls with blades. Very hot.  
Magik: I'll split you from groin to gullet with Soulsword.  
Erron: ...almost very hot.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Lady Rasputin.  
Magik: Flattery will get you nowhere with me.  
Erron: In that case, get ready to eat lead.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Shang Tsung has gifted you with eternal youth and life.  
Erron: Which makes me very hard to kill.  
Magik: Let's put that to the test.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Erron Black.  
Erron: Can I help you with something, little lady?  
Magik: There's nothing I want from you.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Big boss want talk! (Torr roars)  
Magik: So he sends Master Blaster instead?  
Ferra: Crush strange lady, Torr!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Strange lady have pretty eyes! (Torr roars)  
Magik: Thanks for the compliment.  
Ferra: We collect! One apiece!

[Third Intro]

Magik: Ferra/Torr.  
Ferra: We want pretty lady's eyes!  
Magik: (to herself) You so owe me big for this one, Strange...

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Why does this always happens to me?  
Ferra: Crush pretty lady, Torr!  
Magik: Not on your best day.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Surrender the Eye of Agamotto!  
Magik: And if I refuse?  
Goro: Then you shall die!

[Second Intro]

Magik: Goro.  
Goro: You face the Prince of the Shokan!  
Magik: And I am the Ruler of Limbo!

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: Are you Illyana Rasputin?  
Magik: I prefer Magik, if you don't mind.  
Jacqui: You're to be brought in for questioning.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: Hand over the Eye and surrender.  
Magik: I'd rather not.  
Jacqui: Fighting it is.

[Third Intro]

Magik: I sympathize with your father's plight, Miss Briggs.  
Jacqui: You were a revanant?  
Magik: No. Something much worse.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Jacqueline Briggs.  
Jacqui: You know me?  
Magik: The Eye of Agamotto never lies.

vs. Jason

Magik: Bozhe moi.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: Great. Another damn sorcerer.  
Magik: Got something against sorcerers?  
Jax: Bad experiences with several.

[Second Intro]

Jax: Magik.  
Magik: Stand down, Major Briggs.  
Jax: I don't take orders from you.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Jackson Briggs.  
Jax: Surrender the Eye, or I'll kick your ass, lady.  
Magik: Now I see where your daughter gets her personality from.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: I can purge you of your nightmares, Jax.  
Jax: What's in it for me?  
Magik: You're not the only one haunted by one's past

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Got a taste for leather, I see.  
Magik: The leather's a bonus. Sorcery's my thing.  
Johnny: Shades on, gloves off.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Magik.  
Magik: Your ego could give Tony Stark a run for his money.  
Johnny: Handsome guy, right?

[Third Intro]

Magik: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: Don't take this personal. My ex-wife wants a word with you.  
Magik: In regards to the Eye, no doubt.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: I don't like your attitude, Cage.  
Johnny: You and my ex-wife should get along fine then.  
Magik: Send her my regards.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Where's Jarek and Tasia?  
Magik: So they have names. Or rather, HAD names.  
Kano: (spits) You're gonna pay for that!

[Second Intro]

Kano: Give up the Eye, Magik.  
Magik: Not on your best day.  
Kano: (spits) I love it when they play hard to get.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Kano.  
Kano: Come to papa.  
Magik: The denziens of Limbo will have fun with you.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: I should do General Blade a favor and kill you myself.  
Kano: Many tried. All failed.  
Magik: Time to break that streak.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: A moment of your time, Miss Rasputin.  
Magik: Please. Call me Magik.  
Kenshi: Then I shall be brief.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: The Eye of Agamotto is a dangerous relic.  
Magik: Only for those who don't understand its power.  
Kenshi: S-F will protect it.

[Third Intro]

Magik: I can restore your sight, Kenshi.  
Kenshi: My sight is more of a spiritual nature.  
Magik: Your loss.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Takahashi Kenshi.  
Kenshi: The Sorceress Supreme of Limbo.  
Magik: Let's test our skills.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: I seek the Eye of Agamotto.  
Magik: For what purpose?  
Kitana: To regain all that I have lost.

[Second Intro]

Kitana: I can use someone of your talents, Magik.  
Magik: Tired of being Quan Chi's slave?  
Kitana: Your insolence will not win you favors.

[Third Intro]

Magik: The fallen princess.  
Kitana: The petty sorceress.  
Magik: Introductions over. Let's go.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Princess Kitana.  
Kitana: I shall give you the courtesy of an assassin.  
Magik: Quite a step down from Black Widow.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: You possess the Eye of Agamotto?  
Magik: I do.  
Kotal: Surrender it to me or perish.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: You face Outworld's best.  
Magik: I thought Liu Kang had done that already.  
Kotal: He is dead, as you shall be.

[Third Intro]

Magik: I know of you, Ko'atal.  
Kotal: How do you know of me?  
Magik: Belasco was not impressed with you.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: So is it Ko'atal or Buluc?  
Kotal: You shall address me as Kotal Kahn!  
Magik: Silly little Osh-Tekk playing Emperor.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: Magik.

Magik: Finally, someone address me other than my name.  
Jin: This should be interesting.

[Second Intro]

Jin: General Blade requests your presence.  
Magik: Requests? Or demands?  
Jin: With her? Definitely the latter.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Let's test your skills, Kung Jin.  
Jin: Gonna get a passing grade on this one.  
Magik: Or fail spectacularly.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: I should introduce you to Hawkeye.  
Jin: He's an archer too?  
Magik: He also has less ego.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: I take it you met my cousin?  
Magik: I have.  
Lao: I am his superior.

[Second Intro]

Lao: Illyana Rasputin.  
Magik: Let me guess. You want the Eye?  
Lao: No. A challenge.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Liu Kang's junior.  
Lao: I am his senior.  
Magik: Yet, Raiden chose him.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Kung Lao.  
Lao: I wish to test your skills, Miss Rasputin.  
Magik: Since you asked nicely.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: The self-proclaimed Sorceress Supreme  
Magik: Raiden's lapdog.  
Liu: I'm no one's lapdog, let alone him.

[Second Intro]

Liu: You wield the Eye of Agamotto?  
Magik: You want it too, I take it?  
Liu: Something along those lines, yes.

[Third Intro]

Magik: So you're Liu Kang.  
Liu: You're not impressed by me?  
Magik: Try changing your name to Iron Fist.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Liu Kang.  
Liu: You're several steps down from Shang Tsung.  
Magik: You're wrong. I'm better.

vs Magik:

[First Intro]

Magik 1: Who are you?  
Magik 2: I am Darkchilde.  
Magik 1: Yeah, I don't think so.

[Second Intro]

Magik 1: What treachery is this?  
Magik 2: I am the Sorceress Supreme.  
Magik 1: You wish.

[Third Intro]

Magik 1: What are you?  
Magik 2: I am you.  
Magik 1: Another one of Belasco's tricks.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik 1: I am Magik.  
Magik 2: No, I am Magik.  
Magik 1: Do I sound this annoying?

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Lost, little girl?  
Magik: No. I found what I sought.  
Mileena: Let us dance.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Join me and help me reclaim my throne!  
Magik: The Ruler of Limbo serves no one.  
Mileena: Then you are against me!

[Third Intro]

Magik: Mileena.  
Mileena: Face the might of Outworld!  
Magik: Who? Kotal Kahn, Tanya or Kitana?

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: This will not end well.  
Mileena: You dare challenge the Empress of Ouworld?  
Magik: Fallen Empress.

vs. Predator

Magik: Deadpool would have a field day with you.  
(Predator roars)

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: We meet at last, Illyana Rasputin.  
Magik: You're not getting the Eye.  
Quan Chi: I shall take both the Eye and your soul.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: Magik.  
Magik: Shinnok's pet.  
Quan Chi: You shall call him 'Master.'

[Third Intro]

Magik: The Eye of Agamotto is not a toy, necromancer.  
Quan Chi: But I shall use it to increase my power.  
Magik: That prediction shall be proven false.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: At your service, Sorceress Supreme.  
Magik: I can do without both your flattery and your service.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: The Eye of Agamotto is not safe in your hands.  
Magik: Says the god who allowed Shinnok's amulet to be freed.  
Raiden: I tire of your insolence.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: You are in the presence of a god, Magik.  
Magik: And you stand before the True Sorceress Supreme.  
Raiden: Your ego shall be your downfall.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Lord Raiden.  
Raiden: Are you a friend? Or foe?  
Magik: For the next few minutes? Definitely foe.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: You are dealing with powers you can't possibly comprehend.  
Raiden: The same can be said for you.  
Magik: The Eye is safer with me than with you.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: You have the Eye!  
Magik: You seriously need a bath!  
Reptile: I shall feast upon your flesh!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: The Sorceress Supreme.  
Magik: Oh look, a Jurassic Park reject.  
Reptile: I am a warrior of Zaterra!

[Third Intro]

Magik: Syzoth.  
Reptile: You know my true name?  
Magik: I know many things.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Return to whatever hole you crawled out of, Zaterran.  
Reptile: And if I refuse?  
Magik: Lizard skin makes great boots.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro]

Scorpion: Darkchylde.  
Magik: Scorpion.  
Scorpion: (in Japanese) My name is Hanzo Hasashi!

[Second Intro]

Scorpion: Quan Chi desires the Eye.  
Magik: Lemme guess. You plan to deliver it to him?  
Scorpion: No. I shall use it to end him.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Redemption is a hard road to travel.  
Scorpion: What do you know about redemption?  
Magik: More than you ever know.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Grandmaster Hasashi.  
Scorpion: Consider this a challenge.  
Magik: Challenge granted.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Surrender the Eye and embrace your fate, child.  
Magik: Or I kick your ass throughout this realm.  
Shinnok: Amuse me.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Illyana Rasputin.  
Magik: You address the True Sorceress Supreme!  
Shinnok: And you challenge a God.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: Those who challenge me face certain death.  
Magik: Ugh. Stop stealing Doom's material.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Your amulet pales in comparison to the power of the Eye.  
Shinnok: I'm inclined to disagree with that claim.  
Magik: No claim. It's a fact.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: Hand over the Eye, Magik.  
Magik: Special Forces did a poor job in protecting Shinnok's amulet.  
Sonya: Always gotta be the hard way.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: Not a word, Rasputin.  
Magik: Jealous over the fact that I think your ex-husband is hot?  
Sonya: Shut up!

[Third Intro]

Magik: Sonya Blade, I presume?  
Sonya: That's General Blade to you.  
Magik: You're just as annoying as Director Fury.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: You're unworthy of protecting the Eye, General Blade.  
Sonya: What makes you so certain?  
Magik: Three words: The Blood Code.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: General Blade is looking for you.  
Magik: Can't help that I'm popular.  
Subzero: It concerns the Eye of Agamotto.

[Second Intro]

Subzero: Magik.  
Magik: Which brother are you again?  
Subzero: I am Kuai Liang.

[Third Intro]

Magik: You remind me of Iceman.  
Subzero: A master of the cold, like me?  
Magik: And without the ego to match.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: Ready for kombat?  
Magik: Just like a man: eager to begin, but quick to finish.  
Takeda: Now, that's just hurtful.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Magik.  
Magik: The Chujin graces me with his presence.  
Takeda: I'll do more than just grace you.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Son of Kenshi.  
Takeda: And just as skilled.  
Magik: Prove it.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Takahashi Takeda.  
Takeda: Ready to lose?  
Magik: No. I come to win.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Rain wants the power of the Eye.  
Magik: As if you'd give it to him.  
Tanya: Good point.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Magik.  
Magik: The deceiver.  
Tanya: I'll take that as a compliment.

[Third Intro]

Magik: The backstabbing Edenian.  
Tanya: I'm more of an opportunist.  
Magik: You wouldn't survive five minutes in Limbo.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Tanya.  
Tanya: Hand over the Eye.  
Magik: I'll give you a fate worse than death.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Murderer of Jarek and Tasia.  
Magik: They were trying to kill me.  
Tremor: I shall avenge them!

[Second Intro]

Magik: Rockslide Senior.  
Tremor: I am Tremor!  
Magik: Yeah, yeah. Shut up. 


	3. Three: Trish

**Chapter Three: Trish**

Should Trish speaks first, she appears in a bolt of golden lightning ala Raiden. If she speaks second, she discards her shades as lightning dances on her hands. Her handguns, Luce and Ombra, are in their holsters. Sparda is slung across her back.

First Costume: Her signature black leather costume.

Second Costume: Her Gloria disguise from Devil May Cry 4. The opponents know she's still Trish, as she still wields the handguns and Sparda.

NOTE: I had forgotten to add the mirror match dialogue for Ryu. I added it to his chapter.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: So what are you, another god?

Trish: No. Devil hunter.

Cassie: Got a couple of devils for you that need to be put down.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: Trish.

Trish: Be a lamb, and go easy on me, would you?

Cassie: That wouldn't be as fun, now would it?

[Third Intro]

Trish: Don't mess with the hair.

Cassie: No punching the face.

Trish: Deal.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Sergeant Cage.

Cassie: Guns and a sword. Overkill much?

Trish: Given my job, overkill is underrated.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: This One senses your power.

Trish: And what are you? One of Mundus' rejects?

D'Vorah: This One is of the Kytinn.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: Devil hunter.

Trish: For now, bug exterminator.

D'Vorah: Your insults make This One angry.

[Third Intro]

Trish: I'd recognize you if you were from the Underworld.

D'Vorah: You serve the spawn of Sparda.

Trish: Dante's my partner.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: The Hive hungers for flesh.

Trish: Let's remedy that problem.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: A spawn of Mundus.

Trish: A reject of Shao Kahn.

Ermac: We shall end your existence.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Trish.

Trish: I hate working pro bono.

Ermac: Your payment shall be death.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Ermac.

Ermac: We sense your apprehension.

Trish: Not apprehension. Just thinking the best way to kill you.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: The walking mummy.

Ermac: We are not amused by your wit.

Trish: I'm not amused by you.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Girls with guns. Always hot.

Trish: I'll just fry your ass instead.

Erron: ...almost always hot.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Hey there, pretty lady.

Trish: You're not my type.

Erron: Can't blame a man for trying.

[Third Intro]

Trish: You're human, but there is magic surrounding you.

Erron: Eternal life and youth. Courtesy of Shang Tsung.

Trish: Knew it.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Erron Black.

Erron: I can take you away from all this.

Trish: Aren't you the sweet talker.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Pretty eyes. (Torr roars)

Trish: Why, thank you.

Ferra: We collect!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Big boss want talk to strange lady! (Torr roars)

Trish: I have other plans.

Ferra: No request. Was demand.

[Third Intro]

Trish: So, who's who again?

Ferra: Me Ferra! Him Torr!

Trish: Master Blaster lite.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Ferra/Torr.

Ferra: We want eyes!

Trish: Forget it.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Trish: Your highness.

Goro: Surrender, child, or face death.

Trish: The prince of fools.

[Second Intro]

Goro: Trish.

Trish: Ah, you heard of me. I'm honored.

Goro: I shall grant you an honorable death!

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: Sorry about this, Trish.

Trish: Apologizing for losing.

Jacqui: No. For winning.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: Trish.

Trish: Specialist Briggs.

Jacqui: Let's get to it.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Gauntlets, Jacqueline?

Jacqui: Gives me an edge on the competition.

Trish: Dante could loan you Beowulf.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui: Does this mean we're not friends?

Trish: We are. Just not at the moment.

vs. Jason

Trish: That's disturbing.

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: You're a demon like Sareena.

Trish: Former demon. Not anymore.

Jax: I'll be the judge of that.

[Second Intro]

Jax: Trish.

Trish: I'll do you a solid and kill Quan Chi for you.

Jax: Take and number and get in line.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Jackson Briggs.

Jax: What do you want?

Trish: To tell you that your nightmares will end.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: A former demon versus a former revenant.

Jax: Save me the trouble and give up.

Trish: Sorry. Gotta earn this win, old timer.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: You're a bad influence on Cassie.

Trish: And you disapprove?

Johnny: Obviously, you haven't met her mother.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Trish.

Trish: Hope you got a job lined up for me.

Johnny: Gotta see if your bite's as bad as your bark.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Cassie speaks highly of you, Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Yeah, there's a reason why I'm the favorite parent.

Trish: At least your ego's not as bad as Dante's.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Descended from a warrior bloodline.

Johnny: And I kicked Shinnok's bony ass.

Trish: Let's see what's special about you.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: I'll give ya a nice smile. Ear to ear.

Trish: And I'll split you from groin to gullet.

Kano: (spits) Oh, I love em feisty!

[Second Intro]

Kano: Hand over the sword and I may let you live, Trish.

Trish: Can't do that. I like this sword.

Kano: (spits) Big mistake, blondie.

[Third Intro]

Trish: The sellout.

Kano: I'm a business man. Nothing personal.

Trish: No. This is personal.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: How would you like to die, Kano?

Kano: Is that a trick question?

Trish: No. An honest one.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: You possess the Sword of the Legendary Knight himself?

Trish: And you wield the legendary blade Sento.

Kenshi: A rare honor for the both of us.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: You've reformed, Trish.

Trish: Wasn't easy, that's for sure.

Kenshi: The path to redemption never is.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Kenshi.

Kenshi: I am for you, Trish.

Trish: Let's do this.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: I've been told there are monsters and demons here.

Kenshi: Enough work for you and Dante.

Trish: He'll be pleased to hear that.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: You have changed your ways, demon.

Trish: It's not too late for you.

Kitana: It is already too late for me.

[Second Intro]

Kitana: Trish.

Trish: This isn't like you.

Kitana: I am a victim no longer.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Princess Kitana.

Kitana: Down on your knees!

Trish: I submit to no one, let alone you.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: I thought you were a revenant.

Kitana: I have been given life.

Trish: A life worse than death, it seems.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: You stand in the presence of the Kahnum of Outworld.

Trish: I thought Mileena was the Kahnum.

Kotal: Until she was overthrown.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: The devil hunter.

Trish: One of two.

Kotal: Soon, none.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Kotal Kahn.

Kotal: You shall feel my wrath, Demon.

Trish: Former demon.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Osh-Tekk fool.

Kotal: Pet of Mundus.

Trish: No more Miss Nice Girl.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: A demon hunting demons.

Trish: Former demon. I've been made human.

Jin: People won't see it that way.

[Second Intro]

Jin: You're Trish.

Trish: You've heard of me?

Jin: The giant sword on your back was a dead giveaway.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Your family's pretty famous.

Jin: We've fallen from grace, unfortunately.

Trish: Can't fake a comeback.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Sure you don't want to join us, Kung Jin?

Jin: The Shaolin and S-F got me occupied for the time being.

Trish: Pity.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: Trish.

Trish: You escaped the Netherrealm.

Lao: I have Jin to thank for that.

[Second Intro]

Lao: Where's Dante?

Trish: He's around.

Lao: But not here.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Kung Lao.

Lao: Do you toss your sword at me?

Trish: I'll do more than toss my sword at you.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Descendant of the original Kung Lao.

Lao: I am Kung Lao reborn.

Trish: Whatever you say.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: You wield lightning like Raiden.

Trish: We have similar powers, but we are very different.

Liu: Just how different is yet to be seen.

[Second Intro]

Liu: I'm not impressed by you, Trish.

Trish: That mistake can be fatal, fallen Shaolin.

Liu: The mistake was coming here.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Consider your next actions carefully, Liu Kang.

Liu: I do not take orders from a demon.

Trish: Don't say that I warned you.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Raiden's lapdog.

Liu: Consider to whom you speak.

Trish: Apologies. _Shinnok's_ lapdog.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Repulsive demon.

Trish: Says the woman who had a threesome with Baraka and D'Vorah.

Mileena: WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Dante's whore.

Trish: Now you're being rude.

Mileena: Touchy, aren't we?

[Third Intro]

Trish: Mileena.

Mileena: Hand over the sword of Sparda.

Trish: Sure. Are you okay with the pointy end?

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Second-rate Kitana.

Mileena: Demonic witch!

Trish: I'll make you disappear.

vs. Predator

Trish: You're not of this world, are you?

(Predator roars)

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: You once served Mundus.

Trish: Now, I serve no one.

Quan Chi: You will now serve me.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: The devil hunter.

Trish: And you're a devil in human skin.

Quan Chi: I appreciate the compliment.

[Third Intro]

Trish: This ends in one of two ways, Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: And what happens in both of them?

Trish: The same outcome. You die.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: Submit to me, demon.

Trish: I'll send Shinnok your head.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: You are not the one I seek.

Trish: Dante is occupied.

Raiden: You will have to do.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: You wield the power of lightning.

Trish: Demonic lightning, but still.

Raiden: Show me.

[Third Intro]

Trish: You're the God of Thunder?

Raiden: And Protector of Earthrealm.

Trish: From what I heard, you've been doing a pretty lousy job.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Raiden.

Raiden: You and your companion are a threat to Earthrealm.

Trish: From your point of view.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: The Hunter.

Trish: One of two.

Reptile: I shall rip you to pieces.

[Second Intro]

Reptile: Trish.

Trish: You stink.

Reptile: My acid shall melt your flesh!

[Third Intro]

Trish: Reptile.

Reptile: You are a threat to Kotal Kahn.

Trish: No. Kotal fears me.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Oh, look. The lizardman comes.

Reptile: I am Reptile!

Trish: Let's finish this quickly.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro]

Scorpion: You are not of this world.

Trish: I come from the Underworld.

Scorpion: And there, shall you return.

[Second Intro]

Scorpion: The fires of Hell shall purge you clean.

Trish: I showered before I came here.

Scorpion: Your insolence will grand you a more painful death.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Hanzo Hasashi.

Scorpion: You know of me.

Trish: I knew what you once were.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: A seeker of redemption?

Scorpion: No...an instrument of vengeance.

Trish: Hate to be the guy who pissed you off.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death?

Trish: I died once.

Shinnok: You shall die again.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Why fight for humans?

Trish: Someone has to defend the helpless.

Shinnok: A foolish mistake.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Shinnok.

Shinnok: Join me, demon spawn, or die.

Trish: You're no Mundus, that's for sure.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: The fallen Elder God.

Shinnok: I shall have your soul.

Trish: Good luck with that, fish-face.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: You're a demon?

Trish: I'm a nice girl once you know me.

Sonya: I highly doubt that.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: I have some questions for you, Trish.

Trish: Gotta earn the answers, General.

Sonya: Always gotta be the hard way.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Where's Dante, Blade?

Sonya: You are in no position to make demands.

Trish: Now you're pissing me off.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: You are starting to get annoying, General.

Sonya: A trait I picked up from my ex-husband.

Trish: He's the more sensible one between the two of you.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: You are a devil hunter.

Trish: You are correct.

Subzero: Show me your skills.

[Second Intro]

Subzero: Trish.

Trish: A cyomancer. Interesting.

Subzero: Interesting indeed.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Are there female Lin Kuei?

Subzero: Frost is the leader among them.

Trish: At least you're equal-opportunity.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Found what you're looking for, Subzero?

Subzero: No, but you will do.

Trish: I'm insulted.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: I knew you were coming, Trish.

Trish: You read my mind?

Takeda: Nah, the giant sword on your back was more than obvious.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: You're not what I expected from a demon.

Trish: I'm quite a step down from Quan Chi, I know.

Takeda: And less creepy.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Son of Takeda.

Takeda: And just as dangerous.

Trish: Not as dangerous as me.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Tying to convince me to join the Shirai Ryu?

Takeda: You read minds too?

Trish: No. You're just easy.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: You betrayed your master.

Trish: After he had killed me.

Tanya: You should join us instead.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Trish.

Trish: Backstabber.

Tanya: I am a survivor.

[Third Intro]

Trish: The traitor.

Tanya: Pot. Kettle. Black.

Trish: You'd think differently when your boss kills you.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Tanya.

Tanya: Shall we?

Trish: Yes. Let's.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: The Black Dragon has a price on your head.

Trish: S-F and Raiden's paying me three times as much to take down

Tremor: Bad move.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: You hunt your own kind?

Trish: Humans can be just as bad as the demons.

Tremor: And there's me.

[Third Intro]

Trish: Bastard son of Phantom.

Tremor: I am Tremor!

Trish: And I'm trembling with anticipation.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish: Tremor.

Tremor: This place shall be your grave.

Trish: Dying isn't on my to-do list.

vs. Trish:

[First Intro]

Trish 1: You're...me?

Trish 2: What sort of black magic is this?

Trish 1: I don't think this is magic.

[Second Intro]

Trish 1: Is this a new type of Devil Arm?

Trish 2: Or a trick by Mundus.

Trish 1: But I am the real Trish.

[Third Intro]

Trish 1: A doppelganger...

Trish 2: A false image.

Trish 1: The false one is you.

[Fourth Intro]

Trish 1: This is weird.

Trish 2: Don't beat yourself over it.

Trish 1: Story of my life...


	4. Four: Ryu Hayabusa

**Chapter Four: Ryu Hayabusa**

If Hayabusa speaks first, he has jumped into the arena, lands in a crouch and rises to his feet. If he speaks second, Hayabusa approaches with the sheathed Dragon Sword, gripping it by the scabbard before securing it on his back. And yes, Ryu is married to Irene Lew (who went by the alias Sonia in the New Trilogy and Dead or Alive). It's canon. Also, the New Trilogy is a prequel to the Original Trilogy.

First Costume: Classic blue uniform, unmasked.

Second Costume: Black ninja uniform, also unmasked

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Hayabusa: Last time I was alone with a girl, I got shot.  
Cassie: Don't worry. I'll beat your face in instead.  
Hayabusa: Not helping.

[Second Intro]

Hayabusa: Sergeant Cage.  
Cassie: Any way I can convince you to surrender peacefully?  
Hayabusa: Not on your best day.

[Third Intro]

Cassie: Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: You're far in over your head. Withdraw.  
Cassie: I take orders from my parents, not you.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: You any good with that sword?  
Hayabusa: Better a blade than a gun.  
Cassie: Sorry, gotta disagree with you on that one.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: This One knows that you are a threat.  
Hayabusa: To who? Kotal Kahn or Shinnok?  
D'Vorah: A secret you shall take to your grave.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: The Hive shall consume you, Dragon Ninja.  
Hayabusa: I'll incinerate you precious Hive before they get the chance.  
D'Vorah: This One is not amused.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: First Baron Spider, now you.  
D'Vorah: This One will silence your babble.  
Hayabusa: Another bug that needs to be crushed.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: I can get a better challenge from fighting Fiends, D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: The Fiends are inferior to the Kytinn.  
Hayabusa: But just as easy to cut down.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: The legendary superninja.  
Hayabusa: What sorcery has created you?  
Ermac: None that are of this world.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: Bastard version of Dando.  
Ermac: The Dragon Lineage ends here!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Dando?  
Ermac: We are Ermac.  
Hayabusa: And several steps down from the damned one.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Another one of DOATEC's experiments?  
Ermac: Our Creator was Shao Kahn.  
Hayabusa: Still creepy.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Ready to eat lead?  
Hayabusa: I dodge bullets, gunslinger.  
Erron: Let's put that claim to the test.

[Second Intro]

Erron: There's a price on your head, Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: Any way I can make you reconsider?  
Erron: If you triple the price.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Erron Black.  
Erron: Bringing a sword to a gunfight?  
Hayabusa: I've proven that adage false plenty of times.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: A gunslinger?  
Erron: One of the very best.  
Hayabusa: Words mean nothing if you can't back it up.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Ferra wants pretty eyes! (Torr roars)  
Hayabusa: You'll get my sword in your gullet instead.  
Ferra: Rip and tear!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Big boss want sword! (Torr roars)  
Hayabusa: I'll shove it up his ass. How about that?  
Ferra: Not nice!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Ferra has a pet. Cute.  
Ferra: No pet! We bonded forever!  
Hayabusa: Who's the master and who is the pet?

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Wow. Scary.  
Ferra: Ninja right to fear us!  
Hayabusa: Actually...never mind.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Your ancestry is an affront to my Draco lineage.  
Hayabusa: Big talk from someone who lost to Liu Kang.  
Goro: You shall die for this offense, Hayabusa!

[Second Intro]

Hayabusa: You're quite a step down from Bankotsubo.  
Goro: You dare compare me to that pitiful Tengu?!  
Hayabusa: And just as annoying as Nyotengu.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: You finally showed up.  
Hayabusa: You wish to test my skills, Miss Briggs?  
Jacqui: I believe you already know the answer to that.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: You're not what I expected for a scary superninja, Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: What were you expecting?  
Jacqui: You being taller.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Specialist Jacqueline Briggs.  
Jacqui: You know about me?  
Hayabusa: When one's wife is ex-CIA one knows everything.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: You any good, Jacqui?  
Jacqui: Junior Olympics kickboxing champion.  
Hayabusa: This is the big leagues.

vs. Jason

Hayabusa: Barbarian? You live?  
(Jason yanks the knife out his neck)

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: What's this?  
Hayabusa: I'm not looking for trouble, Major Briggs.  
Jax: Too bad. You found it.

[Second Intro]

Jax: Looking for something, Hayabusa?  
Hayabusa: Something that doesn't involve you.  
Jax: Wrong answer.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Bionic implants...you're Major Briggs.  
Jax: Former Major.  
Hayabusa: I can see where this is going.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: You're dealing with powers you can't comprehend.  
Jax: I can't stand aside, Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: You can, and you will.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: I kicked Shinnok's ass and saved the world.  
Hayabusa: Saved the world six times, got the girl, and still married.  
Johnny: Well played.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Heard a lot about you, Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: Your ex-wife doesn't think too highly of you.  
Johnny: Me and just about everyone else.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: That's a new look for you, Robert.  
Johnny: I'm Johnny Cage, jackass.  
Hayabusa: And less annoying.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: No autographs, please.  
Hayabusa: You still owe for Ninja Mime.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Where's Jarek and Tasia, Hayabusa?  
Hayabusa: Both are now shorter by the height of their heads.  
Kano: (spits) I'm gonna enjoy gutting you!

[Second Intro]

Kano: You killed Basaquer!  
Hayabusa: And Barbarian, Bomberhead, and Malth.  
Kano: (spits) You're a dead man!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: You tried to kidnap Irene.  
Kano: Guilty as charged.  
Hayabusa: I'll make you regret that life choice.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: You'd sell out humanity just to make a quick buck.  
Kano: Nothing personal. Just good business.  
Hayabusa: This isn't business. This is personal.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: To challenge one of the Dragon Lineage...  
Hayabusa: ...is considered an honor.  
Kenshi: My thoughts exactly.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: A duel between swordsmen?  
Kenshi: I tremble with anticipation.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: That sword...you wield Sento.  
Kenshi: And you wield the Dragon Sword.  
Hayabusa: This battle may be worth my time.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Kenshi Takahashi.  
Kenshi: I consider this an honor to fight you.  
Hayabusa: The honor is all mine.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: A warrior from the Dragon Lineage.  
Hayabusa: Is this the courtesy of a princess?  
Kitana: No. From an Outworld assassin.

[Second Intro]

Kitana: Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: Expecting your boyfriend, Princess?  
Kitana: I shall teach you some manners.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Princess Kitana.  
Kitana: Down on your knees!  
Hayabusa: Apologies, but I only do that for my wife.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Looking for Liu Kang, Kitana?  
Kitana: He wouldn't dare to challenge me.  
Hayabusa: But I dare.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: The Blood of the Dragon...  
Hayabusa: The skies told you of my arrival?  
Kotal: And your inevitable death.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: You dare challenge the Emperor?  
Hayabusa: Ashtar, the Vigoorian Emperor...you'll fall all the same.  
Kotal: I will crush your beating heart!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: So is it Ko'atal, or Buluc?  
Kotal: I am Kahnum of Outworld!  
Hayabusa: When it comes to fighting Emperors, third time's the charm.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: Surrender or perish at my hands!  
Hayabusa: So much for diplomacy.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: Heard you were good with a bow.  
Hayabusa: One of my many talents.  
Jin: But not as good as me.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: Wait...I know you from somewhere, don't I?  
Jin: Uh...nope! Never seen me before!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: The black sheep of the Kung family.  
Jin: What do you know about being shunned?  
Hayabusa: I'll introduce you to Ayane.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Kung Jin.  
Jin: Gonna test you, Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: Prepare to be mesmerized.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: Little ninja.  
Hayabusa: Oddjob lite.  
Lao: Our fight was inevitable.

[Second Intro]

Lao: I wish to test your skills, Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: Is the elder cousin more skilled than the younger?  
Lao: Very much so.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Kung Lao.  
Lao: You're not what I was expecting for a superninja.  
Hayabusa: Yeah, I get that a lot.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Is this a fight?  
Lao: More like a test of your skills.  
Hayabusa: You're just as bad as Liu Kang.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: I have heard of you, Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: And what is your impression of me now?  
Liu: I've seen better.

[Second Intro]

Liu: You challenge me, Hayabusa?  
Hayabusa: I do challenge you, Shaolin.  
Liu: A challenge you shall regret.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: A duel between champions.  
Liu: More like a warm-up match for me.  
Hayabusa: (in Japanese) Let's go.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Liu Kang.  
Liu: Now you square off against Earthrealm's best.  
Hayabusa: Johnny Cage, Hanzo Hazashi or Sonya Blade?

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: The superninja.  
Hayabusa: This isn't going to end well.  
Mileena: Not for you.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Come closer, Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: Just as creepy as Elizébet.  
Mileena: I'll make you suffer.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Mileena.  
Mileena: That is Mileena Kahnum to you!  
Hayabusa: Your successor would disagree.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Daddy's twisted experiment couldn't hack it as a ruler.  
Mileena: You dare mock me?!  
Hayabusa: You're no Kitana, that's for sure.

vs. Predator

Hayabusa: This is gonna suck.  
(Predator roars)

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: So...you've come, Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: I never back down from a challenge.  
Quan Chi: You shall address me as master.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: My sorcery has no equal.  
Hayabusa: Dagra Dai, Ashtar, and the Jaquio all said the same thing.  
Quan Chi: They are nothing compared to me.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: You shall address me as 'Master,' superninja.  
Hayabusa: That fantasy shall remain just that: a fantasy.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: I heard about you, sorcerer.  
Quan Chi: Exactly what did you hear?  
Hayabusa: In layman's terms...you're the bad guy.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: I know all about you and your lineage, Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: Then why you approach me as a foe?  
Raiden: I must be certain that you are not.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: The Dragon Ninja.  
Hayabusa: You know of me?  
Raiden: Nothing gets by me.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Lord Raiden.  
Raiden: I must ask for your aid in defending Earthrealm.  
Hayabusa: You shall have it.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Exactly how many styles of Jujitsu do you know?  
Raiden: All 750 variants.  
Hayabusa: I'm actually impressed.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: The ninja.  
Hayabusa: A walking suitcase.  
Reptile: I shall feast on your flesh!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: Hayabusa...murderer!  
Hayabusa: What? I butchered some of your kin?  
Reptile: You shall not leave this place alive!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Reptile.  
Reptile: My anger is great!  
Hayabusa: I think Tina could do with some leather boots.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: A Zaterran? Here?  
Reptile: You know of my species?  
Hayabusa: Black Spiders wiped them out eons ago.

vs. Ryu Hayabusa

[First Intro]

Hayabusa 1: Could have sworn I killed you.  
Hayabusa 2: Along with blowing up that dimensional warship, right?  
Hayabusa 1: I am the real Ryu Hayabusa.

[Second Intro]

Hayabusa 1: Foster had a second BIO-NOID created?  
Hayabusa 2: No. I'm the real Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa 1: A claim that shall be proven false.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa 1: A doppelgänger?  
Hayabusa 2: What foul sorcery created you?  
Hayabusa 1: Took the question right out of my mouth.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa 1: I am the true ninja.  
Hayabusa 2: I'll prove that claim by destroying you.  
Hayabusa 1: I won't be killed by the likes of you.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro]

Scorpion: A duel between ninjas?  
Hayabusa: It was inevitable that we meet.  
Scorpion: As inevitable as my victory over you.

[Second Intro]

Scorpion: The Hayabusa superninja.  
Hayabusa: Grandmaster Hasashi.  
Scorpion: (in Japanese) Now we shall see if you are worthy if that title.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Shirai Ryu versus Hayabusa Ninjitsu.  
Scorpion: Yes. It seems that way.  
Hayabusa: Let's see which style is superior.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Why do they call you Scorpion?  
Scorpion: Because of my skills with the kunai, which knows no equal.  
Hayabusa: Show me.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: We meet at last, Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: The feeling is not mutual.  
Shinnok: I shall teach you your place.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death?  
Hayabusa: I died once.  
Shinnok: You shall die again.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: I've slain my share of false gods.  
Shinnok: I assure you that I am the genuine article.  
Hayabusa: You shall be no different.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: They say that you were an Elder God.  
Shinnok: And impossible to kill.  
Hayabusa: I'll show you a fate worse than death.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: Are there female ninja in your clan?  
Hayabusa: we have many, all are skilled  
Sonya: Least you're equal opportunity.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: Where is your wife, Hayabusa?  
Hayabusa: I was hoping you would answer that for me, General.  
Sonya: Not the answer I'm looking for.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: I'm late for an important date, General.  
Sonya: Consider yourself even more delayed.  
Hayabusa: (sigh) Irene's gonna kill me for this.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Sonya Blade.  
Sonya: That's General Blade to you.  
Hayabusa: I don't work for you.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: You shall feel the sting of winter.  
Hayabusa: A bit of fire ninpo shall cool you down.  
Subzero: We shall see.

[Second Intro]

Subzero: Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: The ice ninja.  
Subzero: I am Lin Kuei. Scorpion is the ninja.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Grandmaster.  
Subzero: I wish to see if the tales if your skills are true.  
Hayabusa: I accept your challenge.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Subzero.  
Subzero: You're quite a step down from your late father.  
Hayabusa: Says the man living in his late brother's shadow.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: I had always thought highly of you, Master Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: As a Chujin should of his superior.  
Takeda: So don't take this the wrong way when I win.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Master Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: Telepathy and ninjitsu.  
Takeda: The best elements from Dad and Grandmaster Hasashi.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: You challenging me, Takeda?  
Takeda: I'd prefer the term 'hard training.'  
Hayabusa: You got guts, Chujin.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Is the son any better than the father?  
Takeda: Much better.  
Hayabusa: Then prove it.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Come with me and I'll make you forget about your wife.  
Hayabusa: Am enticing offer, but no.  
Tanya: A pity that I must kill you.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Ryu Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa: You remind me of Murai - a traitor to his people.  
Tanya: I prefer opportunist.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: The traitorous Edenian.  
Tanya: So this means we won't be friends?  
Hayabusa: We never were.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Tanya.  
Tanya: Rain has ordered your death.  
Hayabusa: He shall be disappointed.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: You!  
Hayabusa: Now what?  
Tremor: You killed Bomberhead!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: You have slain many of my Black Dragon brethren!  
Hayabusa: Red Dragon too. I don't discriminate when it comes to scum.  
Tremor: I will destroy you and your clan!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: You sure you're not one of DOATEC'S pet projects?  
Tremor: I shall bury you alive!  
Hayabusa: I'll take that as a no.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Tremor.  
Tremor: You shall rue the day you have crossed the Black Dragon!  
Hayabusa: No. I'll make sure that the Black Dragon regret pissing me off.


	5. Five: Lady Shiva

**Chapter Five: Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San)**

If Lady Shiva speaks first, she calmly approaches, hands behind her back. If she speaks second, she throws a couple of punches and kicks.

First Costume: Red shirt, white pants, black boots and longcoat.

Second Costume: Her Arkham Origins costume.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Sandra Wu-San.  
Shiva: You may address me as Lady Shiva.  
Cassie: You did say 'Kick my ass," right?

[Second Intro]

Cassie: What do you want now?  
Shiva: To test your skills.  
Cassie: Don't feel bad when you lose.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: You share the same first name as my own daughter, Cassandra.  
Cassie: Guess brilliant minds do think alike, right?  
Shiva: Yet, you're lacking in skill.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Your talents are wasted in S-F, Cassandra.  
Cassie: My parents don't think so.  
Shiva: They don't think as I do.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: The Hive shall consume your flesh.  
Shiva: And me without a drum of bug spray...  
D'Vorah: Your insolence with make your suffering even greater.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: The legendary assassin.  
Shiva: What now, D'Vorah?  
D'Vorah: This One shall end you.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Well, this is new.  
D'Vorah: The assassin comes...  
Shiva: And shall be your end.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: This One has been chosen to oversee your death.  
Shiva: I'll send your head to Kotal.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: A walking mummy.  
Ermac: Your insolence will be your undoing.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: You are a threat to Outworld.  
Shiva: Kotal Kahn was right in fearing me.  
Ermac: I shall bring him your head.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: New look, Hush?  
Ermac: We are Ermac.  
Shiva: You shall fall all the same.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Ermac.  
Ermac: We house 10,000 souls within us.  
Shiva: And all shall fall before me.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Ready to eat lead?  
Shiva: You can try and hit me with those peashooters.  
Erron: Let's go.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: Any way I can convince you to reconsider?  
Erron: If you pay me double the price for your head.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: The gunman.  
Erron: The assassin.  
Shiva: Introductions over. Let's go.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Back down and you shall live.  
Erron: And if I say no?  
Shiva: You know the answer to that question.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Big boss want scary lady dead! (Torr roars)  
Shiva: Another nutjob after me is nothing new.  
Ferra: Smash and tear, Torr!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: We collect scary lady's eyes! (Torr roars)  
Shiva: You're gonna leave disappointed.  
Ferra: Get her, Torr!

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Ferra/Torr.  
Ferra: Big boss knows you're here!  
Shiva: Your boss is next.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: What a strange world...  
Ferra: We want your eyes! One apiece!  
Shiva: No deal.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: Shao Kahn's lapdog.  
Goro: The Shokan are no one's lapdogs!

[Second Intro]

Shiva: Goro.  
Goro: That is Prince Goro to you, human!  
Shiva: I'll address you as I damn well please.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: I was looking for a challenge, but you'll do nicely.  
Jacqui: We'll see about that.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: What do you want with us?  
Shiva: To free your mind.  
Jacqui: By becoming assassins? Not a chance.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Ah, Jacqueline Briggs.  
Jacqui: Whatever you're selling we don't want any.  
Shiva: Just as impudent as Grayson.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Are you willing to take a life for victory, Jacqui?  
Jacqui: I killed before.  
Shiva: Then prove it.

vs. Jason

Shiva: Well...that's new.  
(Jason yanks the knife out his neck)

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: Stay away from my daughter.  
Shiva: Your time has passed, Mr. Briggs.  
Jax: Not yet.

[Second Intro]

Jax: Shiva.  
Shiva: I take it that Batman has told you about me?  
Jax: But he hasn't told you about me didn't he?

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Jackson Briggs.  
Jax: Don't see what's so dangerous about you.  
Shiva: Appearances can be deceiving.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Go home, Mr. Briggs.  
Jax: I got a family to protect.  
Shiva: I'll make Vera a widow twice over.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Stay away from Cassie.  
Shiva: Your stuntman won't save you this time.  
Johnny: I do my own stunts.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Shiva.  
Shiva: Consider this a test of your abilities, Mr. Cage.  
Johnny: I'll ace this one.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Where's your stuntman, Cage?  
Johnny: I do my own stunts.  
Shiva: You're in over your head, golden boy.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: Another assassin?  
Shiva: I'm not like any other assassin.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: We can use someone like you in the Black Dragon.  
Shiva: I'm freelance.  
Kano: (spits) Too bad you gotta die.

[Second Intro]

Kano: How's your little girl, Shiva?  
Shiva: Same as your son. Alive.  
Kano: (spits) I don't like your tone.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Kano.  
Kano: You're a hard woman to kill, Shiva.  
Shiva: You, on the other hand, will be easy.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: You threatened my daughter.  
Kano: Since when did you care about Cass?  
Shiva: Threatening her is my job.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Shiva: Interesting. Telekinesis and swordplay.  
Kenshi: Two ways to die. Choose.  
Shiva: For you, I only need one.

[Second Intro]

Shiva: Your son has raw talent, Kenshi.  
Kenshi: Talent that shall not be corrupted by you.  
Shiva: No. I seek to improve.

[Third Intro]

Kenshi: I knew you would come, Shiva.  
Shiva: We have unfinished business, you and I.  
Kenshi: Time to settle up.

[Fourth Intro]

Kenshi: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: You sensed my arrival, ronin?  
Kenshi: No. General Blade gave me the heads-up.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: A dance of assassins.  
Shiva: Yes. It seems so.  
Kitana: A shame that we're on opposite sides.

[Second Intro]

Kitana: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: Ready for the fight of your life?  
Kitana: For you, it shall be your last.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Do you enjoy being undead?  
Kitana: It suits me. I'm no longer a victim.  
Shiva: Time to make you truly dead.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Princess Kitana.  
Kitana: I don't see why Batman fears you so.  
Shiva: Fortunately for you, I'm in a teaching mood.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: I've been waiting for you, Shiva.  
Shiva: I'm very punctual when one challenges me.  
Kotal: Your heart shall be in my hand.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: You dare to support Mileena?  
Shiva: I support neither side in regards to Outworld's throne.  
Kotal: Deceiver!

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Ko'atal of the Osh-Tekk.  
Kotal: You address Kotal Kahn!  
Shiva: No. I address the last of his tribe.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: Submit, or die.  
Shiva: One of us will die today.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: Shiva. Named after the God of Destruction.  
Shiva: How perceptive of you.  
Jin: I'm full of surprises

[Second Intro]

Jin: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: Do you enjoy being a Shaolin?  
Jin: They don't judge me.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Kung Jin.  
Jin: If you're asking for a date, the answer's no.  
Shiva: Shame.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: How the mighty Kung family has fallen.  
Jin: I seek to rebuild my family's reputation.  
Shiva: Not with the path you are walking.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: You keep away from my cousin.  
Shiva: I thought you'd be pleased in my taking an interest in Jin.  
Lao: The Shaolin is his home now.

[Second Intro]

Lao: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: I was expecting Liu Kang.  
Lao: I am his superior.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Kung Lao.  
Lao: You face a Shaolin!  
Shiva: And you won't be the last to fall before me either.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: The Shaolin is keeping Jin from his true potential.  
Lao: As an assassin?  
Shiva: No. To fight with everything one has and win.

vs Lady Shiva

[First Intro]

Shiva 1: Carolyn?  
Shiva 2: Our sister is dead.  
Shiva 1: As you shall be.

[Second Intro]

Shiva 1: A test.  
Shiva 2: The ultimate challenge.  
Shiva 1: This is strange.

[Third Intro]

Shiva 1: Peace is nothing but a lie.  
Shiva 2: There is only passion.  
Shiva 1: Through passion, lies strength.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva 1: What the hell?  
Shiva 2: Are you friend or foe?  
Shiva 1: Now? Definitely foe.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: You are not Kitana.  
Shiva: I know. I'm more skilled than her.  
Liu: We shall see.

[Second Intro]

Liu: You've come for my life, Shiva?  
Shiva: No. To see if you're truly the legendary champion.  
Liu: Prepare to be enlightened.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Liu Kang.  
Liu: You're not what I expected, given your reputation.  
Shiva: A fatal mistake in my profession.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Are you as powerful as the others claim?  
Liu: That and more.  
Shiva: Then show me.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Repulsive human.  
Shiva: Screwing Killer Croc is repulsive.  
Mileena: WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: The Fallen Kahnum.  
Mileena: I'll make my new throne from your bones!

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Mileena.  
Mileena: Let us play, sweet sister.  
Shiva: I'm not Kitana.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Mileena Kahnum.  
Mileena: You know your place by addressing me with my title.  
Shiva: I'll say it again before I kill you.

vs. Predator

Shiva: Didn't Batman kick your ass?  
(Predator roars)

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: Your reputation proceeds you, Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: As do yours, sorcerer.  
Quan Chi: You will address me as Master.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: I have in need of your soul.  
Shiva: Your life if forfeit if you try.  
Quan Chi: Defiant to the end.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: Join me, and I shall return your sister to life.  
Shiva: A life worse than death.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: State your business.  
Quan Chi: I've come for your life, Shiva.  
Shiva: And you'll fail like all the others.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: Whom do you serve, Shiva?  
Shiva: Myself.  
Raiden: I cannot let you interfere.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Sandra Wu-San.  
Shiva: I prefer Lady Shiva, Lord Raiden.  
Raiden: Your inner demons have consumed you.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Raiden.  
Raiden: You are not of this world.  
Shiva: What gave that away?

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Interesting magician's trick with the lightning.  
Raiden: I am the God of Thunder!  
Shiva: That's what they all say.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: The master assassin.  
Shiva: Killer Croc lite.  
Reptile: I shall feast on your flesh this night!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: Shiva...  
Shiva: Step aside or I'll turn you into a pair of boots.  
Reptile: You don't stand a chance.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: You've lost a lot of weight, Croc.  
Reptile: I am Zaterran! Not a crocodile!  
Shiva: Would apologize, but I wouldn't mean it.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Reptile.  
Reptile: Surrender and I shall grant you a quick death.  
Shiva: Let's make it slow and painful for you.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro]

Scorpion: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: Your codename is because of your skills with the kunai, correct?  
Scorpion: I shall give you a demonstration.

[Second Intro]

Scorpion: I know who you are, Shiva.  
Shiva: And I know what you once were, Hanzo.  
Scorpion: I cannot let you pass.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: The ninja way knows neither good or evil.  
Scorpion: What do you know about being a ninja?  
Shiva: I know about staying alive.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: You've trained Takeda well, Scorpion.  
Scorpion: He will not train under you.  
Shiva: Oh, but he will.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: You will serve me, Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: I serve whomever I please.  
Shinnok: Then you choose to embrace death.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death?  
Shiva: No. But you do.  
Shinnok: I am impossible to kill.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: I will restore your sister should you kneel before me.  
Shiva: No.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: You're nothing special, fallen god.  
Shinnok: There are no other gods like me.  
Shiva: I should introduce you to Darkseid.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: You stay away from my daughter and her team.  
Shiva: As if you can try and stop me, General.  
Sonya: You don't know me that well.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: Shiva.  
Shiva: You should be pleased that I've taken an interest in your team.  
Sonya: Not to train as assassins.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Your daughter's potential is wasted in S-F, General, as is the others.  
Sonya: The only way you get Cassie is over my dead body.  
Shiva: That can be arranged.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: I was expecting more from you, General.  
Sonya: Sorry to disappoint.  
Shiva: I hope your daughter is the exception to that.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: Frost has warned me about you.  
Shiva: Still licking her wounds, I take it?  
Subzero: Now you face the grandmaster.

[Second Intro]

Subzero: Shiva.  
Shiva: The Lin Kuei Grandmaster graces me with his presence.  
Subzero: This isn't a formal call.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Kuai Liang. Or is it Subzero?  
Subzero: The latter, to honor my late brother.  
Shiva: I think a reunion of brothers is in order.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: You seek to recruit me, Subzero?  
Subzero: You are far too dangerous for the Lin Kuei.  
Shiva: Smart man.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: I've heard of you, Shiva.  
Shiva: You've got a long way to go, Chujin.  
Takeda: You sound an awful lot like General Blade.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: This has to be a dream.  
Shiva: More like your worse nightmare.  
Takeda: I've been through worse.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Suchin was a fine assassin in her day.  
Takeda: You knew my mother?  
Shiva: I know many things.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Takahashi Takeda.  
Takeda: The Shirai Ryu is my home.  
Shiva: You will soon gain another.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Care to join the resistance, Shiva?  
Shiva: I've heard of you, backstabber.  
Tanya: Now that's not nice.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: Challenge me at your own risk.  
Tanya: You should be more worried about yourself.

[Third Intro]

Shiva: You wouldn't last long with the League of Assassins.  
Tanya: How do you know that?  
Shiva: We kill traitors like you.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Tanya.  
Tanya: Does this means we're not friends?  
Shiva: A friend doesn't betray the other.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Lady Shiva.  
Shiva: Didn't know you moonlight with the Black Dragon, Clayface.  
Tremor: I am Tremor!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Kano has ordered your termination.  
Shiva: He'll be disappointed.  
Tremor: Not unless I show him your head!

[Third Intro]

Shiva: Tremor.  
Tremor: Kano has called for your death.  
Shiva: When I kill you, he's next.

[Fourth Intro]

Shiva: Two down, one to go.  
Tremor: You killed Tasia and Jarek!  
Shiva: And once you're gone, Kano is the last.


	6. Six: Zatanna Zatara

**Chapter Six: Zatanna Zatara**

Snafu's Notes: I was kinda doped up on cold medicine when I did this.

If Zatanna speaks first, she performs her Injustice Intro (she appears from her hat before tossing it away). If she speaks second, then she performs a theatrical bow.

First Costume: Her default Injustice costume.

Second Costume: Her Smallville costume with longcoat (from when she was fighting Green Arrow).

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Used to love watching the magicians growing up.  
Zatanna: Oh, you're gonna love me.  
Cassie: I'm actually gonna feel bad kicking your ass.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: At your service.  
Cassie: If you're that good, get my parents back together.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassie: Got anything to show me?  
Zatanna: I'll give you the show of a lifetime.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Believe in magic yet, Cassie?  
Cassie: You'd be surprised.  
Zatanna: I bet I can surprise you even further.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: This One senses the magic around you.  
Zatanna: It's the tux, right?  
D'Vorah: The Hive shall consume you.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: You know about me?  
D'Vorah: The Kytinn know well about your tribe.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: Your body shall provide proper sustenance for The Hive.  
Zatanna: I'm not that easy to kill.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: You're not related to Beetle Boy, are you?  
D'Vorah: Your sarcasm will only increase your suffering.  
Zatanna: No need to overreact.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: Daughter of Giovanni Zatara.  
Zatanna: You must have read my mind.  
Ermac: All will be clear in due time.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: You're not human.  
Ermac: Our Creator was Shao Kahn.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Ermac.  
Ermac: Kotal Kahn demands your presence.  
Zatanna: He's gonna have to get in line.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Nice look, Braniac.  
Ermac: We are Ermac.  
Zatanna: Tough crowd.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Lost, little lady?  
Zatanna: I thought you liked girls with guns.  
Erron: I'm not picky.

[Second Intro]

Erron: I'd hate to put a bullet in you, Zatanna.  
Zatanna: What can I do to make you reconsider?  
Erron: Try surrendering willingly.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Magic is easy as 1-2-3.  
Erron: You got magic, I got the guns.  
Zatanna: Time to see which is better.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Erron Black.  
Erron: I can take you away from all this.  
Zatanna: You got nothing to offer.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Big boss want talk, magic lady! (Torr roars)  
Zatanna: And he sent you in his place?  
Ferra: Magic lady not be in one piece if fight!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Magic lady have nice eyes! (Torr roars)  
Zatanna: Keep your hands off my eyes.  
Ferra: We take!

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Aw...Grundy found a new playmate.  
Ferra: Him Torr! We bonded forever!  
Zatanna: My mistake.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: That's a neat trick.  
Ferra: No trick, magic lady!  
Zatanna: I got a couple for you.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: Need help with something?  
Goro: You shall restore the Shokan to its former glory!

[Second Intro]

Zatanna: Chip on your shoulder, Your Highness?  
Goro: I shall rip your body in two!  
Zatanna: And this lady will saw you in half

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: A sorceress disguised as a magician.  
Zatanna: Girl's gotta make an honest living somehow.  
Jacqui: Of that, I agree.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: Wanna see a trick?  
Jacqui: Here's one. You lose.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Jacqueline Briggs.  
Jacqui: Nice get-up, lady.  
Zatanna: Appearances can be deceiving.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: A techie? You should meet Cyborg.  
Jacqui: Guy sounds fearsome.  
Zatanna: He's a softie, but a nice guy.

vs. Jason

Zatanna: This is unexpected.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: You're a magician?  
Zatanna: More than a magician, Mr. Briggs.  
Jax: Great. Another sorcerer.

[Second Intro]

Jax: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: I can help you kick your smoking habit.  
Jax: I'd prefer cold turkey.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Love the new look, Cyborg.  
Jax: I'm Jackson Briggs.  
Zatanna: Sorry. Mistaken identity.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Jackson Briggs.  
Jax: A sorceress posing as a magician.  
Zatanna: And less spooky than Quan Chi.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Will Sonya and I reconcile?  
Zatanna: I'm a sorceress, not a fortune teller.  
Johnny: Worth a shot.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Zatanna.  
Zatanna: Ready to be astounded?  
Johnny: Surprise me.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: Always looking for new talent.  
Zatanna: For S-F, or for Hollywood?

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Wanna see a trick?  
Johnny: Rabbits out of the hat are getting old.  
Zatanna: Watch and wait.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Think you can cast a spell on me without your voice?  
Zatanna: As sure as you can't win without your knives.  
Kano: (spits) Let's put that to the test.

[Second Intro]

Kano: Zatanna.  
Zatanna: You think I'll go easy on you, old man?  
Kano: (spits) You're gonna pay with a fate worse than death.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: I think I'll turn you into a newt.  
Kano: I'll open your pretty little neck if you try.  
Zatanna: On second thought, I'll turn you into a tarantula.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Kano.  
Kano: We can do this the easy way or the hard way.  
Zatanna: You'll be wishing that I went easy on you.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: Miss Zatara.  
Zatanna: Sweet talker.  
Kenshi: I try.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: Are you friend, or foe?  
Zatanna: Friendly, most of the time.  
Kenshi: Just not for the next couple of minutes, I take it.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Kenshi.  
Kenshi: I'd rather not fight you, Miss Zatara.  
Zatanna: You say the sweetest things.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Sure you don't want to see?  
Kenshi: Positive.  
Zatanna: Didn't hurt to ask.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Earthrealm witch!  
Zatanna: Be careful, or I'll make you disappear, Princess.  
Kitana: You'll be dead by then.

[Second Intro]

Kitana: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: Do you need something?  
Kitana: You on your knees.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: I sense the Netherrealm's corruption from you.  
Kitana: You claim you can remove it?  
Zatanna: No claim. Mere fact.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Kitana.  
Kitana: I can use someone of your talents.  
Zatanna: My schedule is already booked.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: A member of the Hidden Tribe.  
Zatanna: You knew I was coming?  
Kotal: The stars foretold your arrival.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: Your power is needed, Zatanna.  
Zatanna: Everything has a price.  
Kotal: Your cooperation or your life.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: What are you, exactly?  
Kotal: I am an Osh-Tekk warrior.  
Zatanna: Sorry, the war-paint reminds me of The Manhunter.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: Your cheap tricks will not work against me!  
Zatanna: Yet you succumbed rather easily to the Blood Code.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: Show me a magic trick.  
Zatanna: How about 'Smack the Shaolin?'  
Jin: Funny.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: You any good with that bow?  
Jin: You're gonna love my party favors.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Kung Jin.  
Jin: Got something I haven't seen yet?  
Zatanna: I got something set aside for a rainy day.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: An archer.  
Jin: You're disappointed?  
Zatanna: I know several.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: No magician's tricks can outdo a Shaolin.  
Zatanna: I'm more than a magician.  
Lao: Your pride shall be your downfall.

[Second Intro]

Lao: Zatanna.  
Zatanna: Nice hat. What can it do?  
Lao: It slices and dices.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Tired of living in Liu Kang's shadow?  
Lao: The Shaolin had misplaced their faith in him.  
Zatanna: As if you can do better.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Kung Lao.  
Lao: I seek the path of redemption.  
Zatanna: We all are.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: You call yourself a warrior?  
Zatanna: Sorceress, actually.  
Liu: You will fall before me.

[Second Intro]

Liu: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: I can show you the path to redemption.  
Liu: My path is already set.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Nice trick with the fire, Liu Kang.  
Liu: These are not tricks, sorceress.  
Zatanna: Wait till you see mine.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Liu Kang.  
Liu: Try to convince me about changing my ways?  
Zatanna: Not this time.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Batman's girlfriend!  
Zatanna: We dated. Nothing came out of it.  
Mileena: I'll make him forget about you.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Let us play, my sister.  
Zatanna: Ugh...I'm not Kitana.  
Mileena: No matter. Now die!

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Kitana's body and Baraka's jawline.  
Mileena: I am Kahnum of Outworld!  
Zatanna: Not anymore.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Mileena Kahnum.  
Mileena: I love it when people use my title.  
Zatanna: It really doesn't suit you.

vs. Predator

Zatanna: I think I'm gonna need a bit more help.  
(Predator roars)

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: Miss Zatara, I presume?  
Zatanna: You presume correctly, demon.  
Quan Chi: I shall teach you respect.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: Join me as my acolyte.  
Zatanna: You have nothing to teach me.  
Quan Chi: I shall teach you to embrace death.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: Soon to be your master.  
Zatanna: You're no master of mine.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Using the souls of the dead to fight for you...  
Quan Chi: And you are against my methods?  
Zatanna: Time to put those souls to rest.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: I sense magic surrounding you.  
Zatanna: More than magic.  
Raiden: You are a threat until proven otherwise.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Where do your loyalties lie, Zatanna?  
Zatanna: With Earth, of course.  
Raiden: Prove it.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Lord Raiden.  
Raiden: What are your intentions?  
Zatanna: I should be asking you that question.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: You have the look of someone haunted by their past.  
Raiden: My actions led to the deaths of many warriors.  
Zatanna: You weren't at fault.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: Kotal Kahn requests your presence.  
Zatanna: By your tone, you mean 'demand.'  
Reptile: You would be wise not to refuse him!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: The magician.  
Zatanna: Bastard cousin of Killer Croc.  
Reptile: I shall feast upon your flesh this very night!

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Reptile.  
Reptile: You shall help me rebuild Zaterra!  
Zatanna: You forgot to say please.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: I can imagine Selina's reaction upon seeing you.  
Reptile: I shall burn off your insolent tongue!  
Zatanna: You really should try and lighten up.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro]

Scorpion: We meet again, Zatara.  
Zatanna: And on more pleasant terms.  
Scorpion: If you call this pleasant.

[Second Intro]

Scorpion: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: Grandmaster Hasashi.  
Scorpion: I will see if you have improved.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Make a wish, Hanzo.  
Scorpion: Quan Chi's demise by my hands.  
Zatanna: Win the day, and I'll grant it.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Feeling lucky, Hanzo?  
Scorpion: Your luck is about to change.  
Zatanna: Is that so?

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Join me, Zatanna.  
Zatanna: I choose to fight for the Earth, not destroy it.  
Shinnok: Then you choose death.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Your soul is strong, Zatanna.  
Zatanna: I'm very attached to it.  
Shinnok: Your powers will prove beneficial in my service.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: The Fallen Elder God.  
Shinnok: Soon to be your Master.  
Zatanna: Keep dreaming.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: You give the people hope, but they will learn the error of their ways.  
Zatanna: Better than the alternative.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: You're a magician?  
Zatanna: Sorceress of the Hidden Tribe.  
Sonya: Just what I need.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: Not all sorceresses are power-happy, General.  
Sonya: My past experiences proves otherwise.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: You still got the hots for your ex.  
Sonya: Please. Once was punishment enough.  
Zatanna: Keep on lying to yourself.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Too late to back down, General?  
Sonya: Getting cold feet?  
Zatanna: Too late for that.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: Are you Zatanna Zatara?  
Zatanna: You found her. And you are?  
Subzero: Your next opponent.

[Second Intro]

Subzero: You shall feel the sting of winter.  
Zatanna: Fire melts even the coldest of ice.  
Subzero: Not mine.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: That's a new look, Freeze.  
Subzero: I am the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei  
Zatanna: My mistake.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: You should try and teach Frost restraint.  
Subzero: For that, I apologize.  
Zatanna: Apology accepted.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: I knew you were coming.  
Zatanna: You're not exactly subtle yourself.  
Takeda: You sound a lot like Dad.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Zatanna Zatara.  
Zatanna: What have you got for me?  
Takeda: A couple of tricks up my sleeve.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: You're Scorpion's golden boy, right?  
Takeda: He hates that name.  
Zatanna: I'm sure he does.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: A ninja telepath.  
Takeda: Which makes me more dangerous.  
Zatanna: Not as dangerous as me.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: I hear you grant wishes.  
Zatanna: Bad for business if I deal with you.  
Tanya: Then prepare to die.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Mileena wants to meet with you, Zatanna.  
Zatanna: Can't handle Shinnok's amulet, can't she?  
Tanya: Which is where you come in.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Tanya.  
Tanya: You get one chance. Submit or die.  
Zatanna: I'll put you in a coma instead.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: Do you enjoy being labeled a backstabber?  
Tanya: I'm still alive, am I not?  
Zatanna: Not for long.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: You now face the Black Dragon.  
Zatanna: Nothing worse than an overgrown lizard.  
Tremor: You won't survive this encounter.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Zatanna.  
Zatanna: Try anything funny and I'll turn you to dust.  
Tremor: You'll be dead before then.

[Third Intro]

Zatanna: Tremor.  
Tremor: Grant me a wish.  
Zatanna: Bad guys need not apply.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna: You wield the power of the Earth.  
Tremor: And I shall use it to crush you.  
Zatanna: Fat chance.

vs Zatanna Zatara

[First Intro]

Zatanna 1: What the hell?  
Zatanna 2: A doppelgänger...  
Zatanna 1: The false Zatanna is you.

[Second Intro]

Zatanna 1: Thgif siht esol lliw uoy. (You will lose this fight.)  
Zatanna 2: Uoy ot ton. (Not to you.)  
Zatanna 1: Ohw s'ohw ees s'tel. (Let's see who's who.)

[Third Intro]

Zatanna 1: This isn't funny.  
Zatanna 2: It never was to begin with.  
Zatanna 1: I'm starting to miss Metropolis.

[Fourth Intro]

Zatanna 1: Hate to fight myself.  
Zatanna 2: We could join forces.  
Zatanna 1: There's an interesting thought.


	7. Seven: Shadow Yamoto

**Chapter Seven: Shadow Yamoto (Eternal Champions)**

If Shadow speaks first, she emerges from a red cloud of smoke. If she speaks second, then she is admiring her kunai before she puts it away. As she is lacking her mask, she is mistaken for Kitana. Also, she has won the Eternal Champions tournament.

First Costume: Classic Costume from the first Eternal Champions.

Second Costume: The green chesogam from Eternal Champions - Challenge From The Dark Side and (bleh) X.P.E.R.T.S.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: With that costume you'd fit in just fine.  
Shadow: That had better be a compliment.  
Cassie: More like half and half.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: Shadow Yamoto of the Black Orchid?  
Shadow: Formerly of the Black Orchid.  
Cassie: Can you kill someone pro bono?

[Third Intro]

Shadow: What business do you have with me, Sergeant Cage?  
Cassie: My parents would like to speak with you.  
Shadow: The enemy of my enemy is my friend, it seems.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: I don't do jobs for free, Miss Cage.  
Cassie: It involves the Black Dragon.  
Shadow: Now I'm curious.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: The assassin comes to The Hive.  
Shadow: I really...really hate bugs.  
D'Vorah: This One will show you the right path.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: Kotal Kahn demands your presence.  
Shadow: Sorry. S-F got to me first.  
D'Vorah: Then you shall not see the light of day.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Your loyalties lie with the Brotherhood, not Kotal Kahn.  
D'Vorah: How do you know of this?!  
Shadow: Corporate espionage and spying are among my many talents.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: D'Vorah of the Kytinn.  
D'Vorah: This One is honored.  
Shadow: Not for long.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: Who comes before Ermac?  
Shadow: Who's stupid enough to face me?  
Ermac: You will learn the error of your ways.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Shadow Yamoto.  
Shadow: You heard of me?  
Ermac: Kotal Kahn has eyes everywhere.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Wow. The years haven't been too kind on you, Xavier.  
Ermac: You dare to compare Us to that pitiful sorcerer?  
Shadow: Actually, I do.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Ermac.  
Ermac: Kotal Kahn demands your presence.  
Shadow: Try asking nicely.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Having competition is bad for business.  
Shadow: Of that I agree.  
Erron: Shut up and draw.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Shadow Yamoto.  
Shadow: Great another cowboy.  
Erron: Get ready to eat lead.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Are you related to Dawson?  
Erron: He was kin. What of him?  
Shadow: The ego was a dead giveaway.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Are you a gambling man, Erron?  
Erron: I gamble with money, never my life.  
Shadow: First time for everything.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Big boss want spooky lady's head! (Torr roars)  
Shadow: Spooky lady? I'm insulted.  
Ferra: We take eyes as bonus!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Crush spooky lady, Torr! (Torr roars)  
Shadow: Dangerous? Yes. Spooky? No.  
Ferra: Rip and tear!

[Third Intro]

Shadow: How cute. Found a new playmate, Slash?  
Ferra: His name Torr, spooky lady!  
Shadow: I'm not spooky.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: I hear that you're bonded for life.  
Ferra: That's right, spooky lady!  
Shadow: I'm gonna take your pet's head.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: The assassin comes to her death.  
Shadow: You couldn't beat Kotal Kahn.  
Goro: You are less than Kotal Kahn!

[Second Intro]

Shadow: Goro.  
Goro: I shall be your end!  
Shadow: I'll do worse what Kotal done to you.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: You're not from around here.  
Shadow: It's complicated.  
Jacqui: No worse that what I've seen.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: General Blade wishes to speak with you, Shadow.  
Shadow: And what business does your aunt want with me?  
Jacqui: You'd be surprised.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Specialist Jacqueline Briggs.  
Jacqui: Reporting as ordered.  
Shadow: Show me what's special about you.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Stay on the right path, Jacqui.  
Jacqui: You're concerned that I might fall?  
Shadow: I know of this first-hand.

vs. Jason

Shadow: Unbelievable.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: An assassin of the Black Orchid...  
Shadow: Not anymore. I was betrayed.  
Jax: You're still dangerous.

[Second Intro]

Jax: Shadow.  
Shadow: Challenge accepted, Mr. Briggs.  
Jax: You won't like the outcome.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: You're not the only one who died, Mr. Briggs.  
Jax: Were you transformed into a revenant?  
Shadow: My death was the result of a betrayal.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: So...you're a cyborg, Briggs?  
Jax: Just the arms, lady.  
Shadow: You should meet Rax.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Just the woman I'm looking for.  
Shadow: What do you want with me?  
Johnny: Got an offer you can't refuse.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Shadow Yamoto.  
Shadow: Where's your stuntman, Cage?  
Johnny: I do my own stunts.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Raiden's golden boy.  
Johnny: The star of the show, if you will.  
Shadow: Your star has faded.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: Care for a sit-down?  
Shadow: Gotta earn that right.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Pretty little ninja.  
Shadow: I see you're not dead yet.  
Kano: (spits) You're gonna die again.

[Second Intro]

Kano: You should have joined us, Shadow.  
Shadow: The Black Dragon can't afford me.  
Kano: (spits) Time to cancel your contract.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: The Cage family sends their regards.  
Kano: And what are they offering for my head?  
Shadow: A pardon and a hefty fee for my services.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Ah, Kano.  
Kano: I thought you died, little bird.  
Shadow: I did. Now it's your turn.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: I heard that you died.  
Shadow: I did.  
Kenshi: Must be an interesting story.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: The Black Orchid betrayed you, Shadow?  
Shadow: In the worst way possible.  
Kenshi: You'd be at home with S-F.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Takahashi Kenshi.  
Kenshi: Long time, Shadow.  
Shadow: Still the charmer.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Your son is Shirai Ryu, right?  
Kenshi: Trained by the Grandmaster himself.  
Shadow: I'll be sure to test his skills.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: A fellow assassin.  
Shadow: I smell blood on your hands as well.  
Kitana: They shall be stained with yours.

[Second Intro]

Kitana: Shadow Yamoto.  
Shadow: You wish to face me in kombat?  
Kitana: One of us shall fall.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: I changed my fate in the last torunament.  
Kitana: Raiden condemned us to death.  
Shadow: Quan Chi and Shinnok are to blame.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Kitana.  
Kitana: You could almost past as my twin.  
Shadow: Just without Baraka's jawline.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: I am in need of your services, Shadow.  
Shadow: You want my help? I demand payment.  
Kotal: You living another day is payment enough.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: The assassin.  
Shadow: My services are not cheap.  
Kotal: But it shall be money well spent.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Trident?  
Kotal: You address the Kahnum of Outworld!  
Shadow: And not as arrogant

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: I shall have your heart in my hands.  
Shadow: And I'll have your head in mine.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: The reformed assassin.  
Shadow: The repentant highwayman.  
Jin: This won't be easy for you.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Shadow.  
Shadow: So you heard of me?  
Jin: Your exploits with the Black Orchid are well-known.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Hello, Jin.  
Jin: Came to offer me a spot with the Black Orchid?  
Shadow: I'm not with them. Not anymore.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Kung Jin.  
Jin: Ready for kombat.  
Shadow: More than ready.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: The Black Orchid sends it's finest assassin.  
Shadow: I serve the Black Orchid no longer.  
Lao: I have yet to see a reformed assassin.

[Second Intro]

Lao: Shadow Yamoto.  
Shadow: I was expecting Liu Kang.  
Lao: I'm am his superior.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Are you kin to Chin Wu?  
Lao: The Kung family has ties with him.  
Shadow: It was your ancestor that killed him.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Kung Lao.  
Lao: You no longer serve the Black Orchid?  
Shadow: Betrayal and death has that effect on me.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: Kitana?  
Shadow: Guess again, loverboy.  
Liu: She would not speak so haughty to me.

[Second Intro]

Liu: The Eternal Champion.  
Shadow: The Immortal Champion.  
Liu: Prepare yourself.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: So...you and I...?  
Liu: My heart belongs to another.  
Shadow: A shame

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Liu Kang, I presume?  
Liu: Good assumption.  
Shadow: Johnny and Sonya's description of you was spot-on.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Beloved sister...  
Shadow: I'm not Kitana.  
Mileena: Liar!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Let us play, my sister.  
Shadow: Look closer, moron.  
Mileena: Another construct!

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Mileena.  
Mileena: You should have joined me!  
Shadow: Even I have my limits.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Still sore over me refusing you?  
Mileena: I would have kept my throne had you aided me!  
Shadow: Wouldn't had made a difference.

vs. Predator

Shadow: ...oh boy.  
(Predator roars)

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: You escaped my grasp once, Shadow.  
Shadow: I suppose I have the Eternal Champion to thank for that.  
Quan Chi: There will not be a second time.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: The Black Orchid was foolish to refuse me.  
Shadow: Made a bigger mistake when they killed me.  
Quan Chi: Of which I will rectify.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: You failed to kill me the last time.  
Quan Chi: Hanzo Hazashi was a suitable replacement.  
Shadow: But he lacks the killer instinct.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Still alive, Quan Chi?  
Quan Chi: I cannot be killed so easily.  
Shadow: You haven't fought me.

Shadow: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: Had you ever considered why your best friend betrayed you?  
Shadow: It was you?!

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: Your soul is tainted with evil.  
Shadow: I now seek redemption.  
Raiden: It is earned, not given.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Shadow Yamoto.  
Shadow: You're not the Eternal Champion.  
Raiden: I am the God of Thunder.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Lord Raiden.  
Raiden: You are not what I expected.  
Shadow: I get that a lot.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: I never fought a god before.  
Raiden: One that shall be your greatest challenge.  
Shadow: Blade, Larcen, or Riptide?

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: You challenge a Zaterran?  
Shadow: I'm in need of a new pair of boots.  
Reptile: You will not survive this encounter!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: The assassin...  
Shadow: What...are you?  
Reptile: Your executor!

[Third Intro]

Shadow: You stink.  
Reptile: You dare mock me?!  
Shadow: No, seriously. You reek.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Reptile.  
Reptile: You are a threat to Kotal Kahn!  
Shadow: And Outworld, and the Netherrealm, I know.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro]

Scorpion: You were Quan Chi's first choice.  
Shadow: I know. I died before he could get to me.  
Scorpion: I was not as lucky.

[Second Intro]

Scorpion: Shadow Yamoto.  
Shadow: Hanzo Hasashi.  
Scorpion: This is the final chapter.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: A duel between ninjas.  
Scorpion: Interesting.  
Shadow: Interesting indeed.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: I have surpassed your skill with the kunai.  
Scorpion: You shall feel the scorpion's sting.  
Shadow: Kinky, aren't we?

vs Shadow Yamoto

[First Intro]

Shadow 1: What the hell?  
Shadow 2: You're me?!  
Shadow 1: This is not happening.

[Second Intro]

Shadow 1: Who are you?  
Shadow 2: The finest assassin of the Black Orchid Group.  
Shadow 1: Now I know who's the fake.

[Third Intro]

Shadow 1: You took my life!  
Shadow 2: My life is my own!  
Shadow 1: I will take it back!

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow 1: I knew this would be a lousy day.  
Shadow 2: It just got worse for you.  
Shadow 1: Some days, I wish I stayed dead.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death, Miss Yamoto?  
Shadow: I died once.  
Shinnok: Embrace your fate.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Why fight against the inevitable?  
Shadow: Life is a better choice than death.  
Shinnok: A poor decision.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: You underestimated me, Shinnok.  
Shinnok: How so?  
Shadow: I'm not Liu Kang.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: So you're Shinnok.  
Shinnok: You should be wise to show me fealty.  
Shadow: And quite a step down from the Dark Champion.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: I've been looking for you.  
Shadow: And you've found me, General.  
Sonya: Now comes the hard part.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: I got a job for you, Shadow.  
Shadow: What's in it for me?  
Sonya: A pardon from me and a huge payday from my ex.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Can't get your hands dirty, General?  
Sonya: Against the rules. It's why you're here.  
Shadow: Gotta earn my services.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: You wouldn't have any Russian in your family line?  
Sonya: I'm from Texas.  
Shadow: Sorry. You remind me of Jetta.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: You live yet again, Shadow.  
Shadow: The same can be said about you, Kuai.  
Subzero: But are your skills still as sharp?

[Second Intro]

Subzero: I heard you died, Shadow.  
Shadow: I did. I was brought back to life.  
Subzero: With your soul intact.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: The Lin Kuei still exists?  
Subzero: It has been reborn.  
Shadow: With you as its head.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Kuai Liang.  
Subzero: They call me Grandmaster now.  
Shadow: We'll see.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: Shadow Yamoto.  
Shadow: A telepath...you must be Kenshi's son.  
Takeda: Got it in one.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: You're quite infamous.  
Shadow: So I've been told.  
Takeda: And there's me.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: You're still wet behind the ears, Chujin.  
Takeda: I was trained by the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu.  
Shadow: Double the pride, twice the fall.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Takeda.  
Takeda: I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me.  
Shadow: School's is in session and I'm the teacher.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Shadow.  
Shadow: Is there anyone that you haven't betrayed?  
Tanya: I prefer to be on the winning side.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: An assassin? Here?  
Shadow: You're not my target.  
Tanya: I'd like to be certain of that.

[Third Intro]

Shadow: Tanya.  
Tanya: We can you someone like you.  
Shadow: I despise betrayers.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: The betrayed versus the betrayer.  
Tanya: Whom have I betrayed?  
Shadow: You're actually the latter.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: You were foolish not to join us, Yamoto.  
Shadow: The Black Dragon is finished.  
Tremor: Not before you die.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: The renegade assassin.  
Shadow: Kano's lackey.  
Tremor: I shall crush that pretty little head!

[Third Intro]

Shadow: I played with Jarek, then Tasia.  
Tremor: You killed then?!  
Shadow: Now I want to play with you.

[Fourth Intro]

Shadow: Oh look. The Black Dragon's walking science project.  
Tremor: The years in hiding have not caused your wit to wane.  
Shadow: I have my moments.


	8. Eight: Damian Wayne

**Chapter Eight: Damian Wayne**

If Damian speaks first, he is twirling his kali sticks before snapping them together. If he speaks second, the staff is joined and he is balancing it on one shoulder. Rather than the kid version of Damian, this is the Injustice version of Damian (save that he's not part of the Regime - he's just older and still works for Papa Wayne). And he flirts with some of the female kombatants.

First Costume: Regime Nightwing costume, sans mask.

Second Costume: League of Assassins armor (what Ra's was wearing in Son of Batman). The hair is shorter.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Buy a girl a drink afterwards, Wayne?  
Damian: You mean after I win?  
Cassie: And they say that fighting isn't fun.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: My dad beat up Shinnok.  
Damian: My dad's Batman.  
Cassie: Well played.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassie: Playing hard to get?  
Damian: You know the answer to that.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Blondes...always hot.  
Cassie: Be careful. I may burn you.  
Damian: I wouldn't mind.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah You approach This One as a foe.  
Damian: I hate bugs, so yeah.  
D'Vorah: This One shall consume you.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: The Son of Batman.  
Damian: The walking cockroach.  
D'Vorah: Your death shall be slow and painful.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Me without a giant flyswatter.  
D'Vorah: The Hive shall consume you, foolish one.  
Damian: You wish.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: This One shall be your end.  
Damian: This One thinks otherwise.

vs Damian Wayne

[First Intro]

Damian 1: Heretic?  
Damian 2: No. I'm Damian Wayne.  
Damian 1: I don't think so.

[Second Intro]

Damian 1: And who the hell are you?  
Damian 2: Nightwing, Enforcer to High Councillor Kal-El.  
Damian 1: Who died and made Superman boss?

[Third Intro]

Damian 1: Mom's been screwing around with cloning again?  
Damian 2: You can be Clayface for all I know.  
Damian 1: Mom and I are gonna have a long chat about this.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian 1: Seriously? Is this for real?  
Damian 2: Robin wins either way.  
Damian 1: Screw it. Good point.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: A telepath. Interesting.  
Ermac: We shall show you the true meaning of pain.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Bastard Son Of Bruce Wayne.  
Damian: That's the best you got?  
Ermac: Killing you will be a great pleasure.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Lost some weight, J'honn?  
Ermac: You address Ermac!  
Damian: Different name, same powers.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Ermac.  
Ermac: You challenge the might of Outworld!  
Damian: Fake Mr. Martian.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: The grandson of Ra's Al Ghul.  
Damian: You know my grandfather?  
Erron: I know many things about the League of Assassins.

[Second Intro]

Erron: You come at me without weapons.  
Damian: Guns are too easy.  
Erron: Get ready to eat lead.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Erron Black.  
Erron: You're nowhere near your father's level.  
Damian: If I want to be lectured, I'd talk to Pennyworth.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Feeling lucky?  
Erron: Always.  
Damian: Your luck is about to change.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Bird Man get feathers plucked! (Torr roars)  
Damian: Bird Man? Seriously?  
Ferra: Crush and tear!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Torr stomp Bird Man! (Torr roars)  
Damian: Do you want to kill me or take my eyes?  
Ferra: We kill! Eyes bonus!

[Third Intro]

Damian: Wow. Grundy found a new friend.  
Ferra: Who Grundy? Him Torr!  
Damian: And not as hard to kill.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Ferra/Torr.  
Ferra: We collect Bird Man's Eyes!  
Damian: No way.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: Oh great. Another Martian.  
Goro: I am the Prince of the Shokan!

[Second Intro]

Damian: You look lost, Goro.  
Goro: You are what I seek.  
Damian: It's a fight that you'll regret.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Damian: Nice gauntlets.  
Jacqui: S-F tech at its finest.  
Damian: Wayne Enterprises has it beat.

[Second Intro]

Damian: Jacqui.  
Jacqui: I'm taken.  
Damian: I prefer blondes, anyway.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Being a tech geek must run in the family, Briggs.  
Jacqui: One of many talents.  
Damian: Care to show me some more?

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: What's Takeda have that I don't?  
Jacqui: Telepathy and steel whips.  
Damian: Never knew you were kinky.

vs. Jason

Damian: New look, Grundy?  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: I was expecting your dad.  
Damian: He sent me in his place.  
Jax: Nothing you've seen has prepared you for this.

[Second Intro]

Jax: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: Nice arms. You're a tech geek, Briggs?  
Jax: Wait till you see what they can do.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Jax.  
Jax: You're in over your head.  
Damian: I get that a lot.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: I died once, you know.  
Jax: You wasn't reborn as one of Quan Chi's thugs.  
Damian: Least it wasn't a clone that killed you.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: So you want to take Cassie out.  
Damian: That's right, Mr. Cage.  
Johnny: Gotta earn that right, Junior.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: Don't go easy on me, old man.  
Johnny: This is gonna be slow and painful.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Hey, is this because I'm interested in Cassie?  
Johnny: You're interested in who?!  
Damian: Nothing worse than an overprotective dad.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: Don't be a hero, kid.  
Damian: I'm the real deal.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: You're Talia's little bastard, aren't you?  
Damian: And just as deadly as Mom, old man.  
Kano: (spits) I think it's time to teach you some manners.

[Second Intro]

Kano: Where's Jarek and Tasia, Birdboy?  
Damian: They forgot that I was trained by the League of Assassins.  
Kano: (spits) Now I'm gonna rip yer heart out!

[Third Intro]

Damian: How's your son, Kano?  
Kano: Back off, and all will be well, Wayne.  
Damian: I'll give him your regards the next time I see him.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Deathstroke lite.  
Kano: Batman junior.  
Damian: That's Son of Batman to you.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: Ibn Al Xu'ffasch.  
Damian: You know my true name?  
Kenshi: I'm a telepath. I know everything.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: Mom and Grandpa are well-versed about your bloodline.  
Kenshi: And many other things, I suppose.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Kenshi.  
Kenshi: How'd Talia take you following your father?  
Damian: She killed me.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Wish I had a sword on me.  
Kenshi: You're skilled with the blade?  
Damian: Comes with having a mother for an assassin.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: The son of Bruce Wayne.  
Damian: Shao Kahn's stepdaughter.  
Kitana: Do not compare me to that man.

[Second Intro]

Kitana: Challenge me at your own risk, Damian Wayne.  
Damian: No risk, no reward.  
Kitana: Then you risk death.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Princess Kitana.  
Kitana: You dare to challenge me, boy?  
Damian: More than dare.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: You're cute.  
Kitana: You're way out of my league, boy.  
Damian: I thought you liked powerful men.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: You are foolish to challenge me, boy.  
Damian: And you're stupid enough to pick a fight with me.  
Kotal: Your heart shall burn in my hand!

[Second Intro]

Kotal: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: And you are?  
Kotal: You face the Kahnum of Outworld.

[Third Intro]

Damian: We are the sons of powerful men.  
Kotal: My father was a shadow of his former self.  
Damian: Guess that makes mine superior.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: Brave, but foolish to challenge me, boy.  
Damian: Definitely the former.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: I thought you looked familiar.  
Damian: I visited the Shaolin Temple in the past.  
Jin: No, I meant...never mind.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: Didn't Mom tried to recruit you?  
Jin: The Shaolin was the better choice.

[Third Intro]

Damian: An archer, huh?  
Jin: One of the best.  
Damian: Oliver Queen would disagree.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Kung Jin, I presume?  
Jin: I'm not joining the League.  
Damian: Wasn't going to ask that.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: You face a Shaolin, Damian Wayne.  
Damian: And you face the Son of Batman.  
Lao: You are nothing compared to your father.

[Second Intro]

Lao: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: I was expecting Liu Kang.  
Lao: You expected wrong.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Kung Lao.  
Lao: You're not what I expected, Son of Batman.  
Damian: I'm not insulted by that.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: You've been in Liu Kang's shadow for many years.  
Lao: No longer will I be looked over him.  
Damian: There will always be someone better.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: The Son of Batman.  
Damian: The Immortal Champion.  
Liu: Show me what you can do.

[Second Intro]

Liu: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: I seek a challenge, Shaolin.  
Liu: Your wish is granted.

[Third Intro]

Damian: How the mighty have fallen.  
Liu: Pathetic bastard child of idiot parents!  
Damian: So says Quan Chi's boot-licker.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Liu Kang.  
Liu: Batman owes me a rematch.  
Damian: You and every other kombatant that he met.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Fresh meat...  
Damian: Sorry, but the teeth are a turn-off.  
Mileena: You will learn your place!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: Okay, now that's freaky.  
Mileena: You address the Empress of Outworld!

[Third Intro]

Damian: The teeth on the sides don't do it for me.  
Mileena: I shall pick your flesh from your teeth!  
Damian: And I thought Harley Quinn was nuts.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Mileena.  
Mileena: Sister's boyfriend!  
Damian: (groans) I'm not Liu Kang.

vs. Predator

Damian: Doomsday? No...you're not.  
(Predator growls)

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: Your father escaped my clutches.  
Damian: You underestimated him.  
Quan Chi: But the son shall serve me.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: Demon made flesh.  
Quan Chi: You will be given a proper upbringing.

[Third Intro]

Damian: What do you have to offer, Quan Chi?  
Quan Chi: Eternal servitude.  
Damian: Not interested.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: You're trapped, boy.  
Damian: No. You're trapped here with me.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: I know you were expecting my father, Raiden.  
Raiden: No. It was you I seek.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Are you as skilled as Bruce Wayne?  
Damian: That and dangerous like my mother.  
Raiden: Show me your skills.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Lord Raiden.  
Raiden: You are not Batman.  
Damian: I'm his son.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: I come in peace, Lord Raiden.  
Raiden: I do not believe you.  
Damian: I'll let my fists do the talking, then.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: You are a long way from home, boy.  
Damian: I know as much already.  
Reptile: And you shall become my evening meal!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: You lost weight, Croc.  
Reptile: I am Syzoth!

[Third Intro]

Damian: You reek of death.  
Reptile: That shall be your ultimate fate, boy!  
Damian: I'll probably choke from the stench.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Killer Croc Junior.  
Reptile: I shall melt you into a puddle if bones!  
Damian: Feel free to try.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro]

Scorpion: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: The League has extensive records on the Shirai Ryu.  
Scorpion: As does your father.

[Second Intro]

Scorpion: Your father and I had fought before...  
Damian: I know. He told me.  
Scorpion: Now I challenge the son.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Dad told me of your skill with the kunai, Hanzo.  
Scorpion: He speaks the truth.  
Damian: Grandpa was mad when you chose the Shirai Ryu.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu.  
Scorpion: My path to redemption has been hard.  
Damian: Mine is still going.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death, Mr. Wayne?  
Damian: I died once. No big deal.  
Shinnok: You shall die yet again.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: The Son Of Batman challenges me.  
Damian: You're several steps down from Darkseid.  
Shinnok: Yet still as deadly.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: You will address me as 'Master.'  
Damian: Forget it

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: I'm not impressed.  
Shinnok: What can I do to change your mind?  
Damian: Try not to lose against Johnny Cage.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: Your father sent you in his place?  
Damian: He said I needed the experience.  
Sonya: Smart man, your dad.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: I see where Cassie gets her looks from.  
Sonya: Flattery will get you nowhere with me.

[Third Intro]

Damian: General Blade.  
Sonya: Has Bruce been keeping up with your training?  
Damian: He trains his children into the ground.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: You mind if I dated Cassie?  
Sonya: What was that about my daughter?  
Damian: And I thought her dad was bad...

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: There is a difference between rookies and veterans.  
Damian: I'd like to see myself as the latter.  
Subzero: We shall see.

[Second Intro]

Subzero: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: So I'm fighting the ice ninja?  
Subzero: I am not a ninja. I am Lin Kuei.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Kuai Liang of the Lin Kuei.  
Subzero: You shall feel the winter's sting.  
Damian: And also a wannabe Mr. Freeze.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: The Iceman cometh.  
Subzero: Another one of Cage's protégés.  
Damian: Nope. All me.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: You'd make a good Shirai Ryu.  
Damian: And you'd be at home with the League of Assassins.  
Takeda: Your mom's worse than Master Hasashi.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: We share the burdens of our family legacies.  
Takeda: Some more than others.

[Third Intro]

Damian: A taste of the lash, Takeda?  
Takeda: They were a gift from Fujin.  
Damian: I'll bet that Jacqui isn't complaining.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Chujin Takahashi.  
Takeda: Is your dad as hard a taskmaster as I hear?  
Damian: You have no idea.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: I would hate to kill you, Damian.  
Damian: I got no problem with killing traitors.  
Tanya: Guess this means we won't be friends.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: I like powerful men.  
Damian: You stab them in the back, that's why.  
Tanya: I value my life above others.

[Third Intro]

Damian: You wouldn't last within the League.  
Tanya: And why is that?  
Damian: You lack loyalty.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Tanya.  
Tanya: Foolish boy.  
Damian: Not the first time someone called me that.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Son of Batman...  
Damian: Like the new look, Bane.  
Tremor: I shall smash your head like a melon!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Damian Wayne...  
Damian: Cute trick with the whole earth-shaking bit.  
Tremor: You will learn your place.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Tremor.  
Tremor: Your grandfather was a fool in not asking me to join.  
Damian: But you're at home with the Black Dragon.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: You made a big mistake in coming here.  
Tremor: You shall regret those words, boy.  
Damian: I've heard it all before.


	9. Interlude

**Interlude: Snafu's Notes**

So I got an email as to what would be the three variations used by the Characters, and got me thinking. So here is what I came up with:

 **Ryu Houshi**

First Costume: World Warrior (the iconic white gi and headband)

Second Costume: White T-shirt, denim jeans and tennis shoes (seen in SF2V)

Variations:

1\. Ansatsuken - Ryu's standard style (seen in SF4)

2\. Shotokan - Ryu's moveset from Third Strike. Accquires the EX moves for his normal moves.

3\. Satsui no Hado - Evil Ryu's moveset from SSF4: AE. His eyes are blood red in this variation and his skin tone is darker.

 **Magik**

First Costume: Her X-Men costume.

Second Costume: The black leather costume.

Variations:

1\. Sorceress Supreme - Magik's sorcery combined with her stepping discs.

2.. Soulsword - Magik incorporates her signature weapon (Soulsword morphed into the oversized broadsword) into her attacks, but loses the stepping discs.

3\. Darkchylde - Magik's dark half. Her magic is insanely powerful, at the cost of her defense.

 **Trish**

First Costume: Her black leather costume.

Second Costume: White shirt, black pants (seen in the anime)

1\. Devil Hunter - Wields Dante's weapons from the first Devil May Cry.

2\. Devil Arms - Uses Sparda, Luce and Ombra (Sparda's namesake sword and guns)

3\. Devil Lightning - Forego the Devil Arms for lightning-based attacks.

 **Ryu Hayabusa**

1\. Ninja Dragon - Uses the Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend.

2\. Hayabusa Ninjitsu - Incorporates Ninpo in his fighting style.

3\. Dead or Alive - Hand-to-hand. Gains the Guillotine Slam and the Izuna Drop.

 **Lady Shiva**

1\. Jade Canary - Hand-to-hand combat.

2\. Dreaded - Incorporates bone-breaking power attacks.

3\. Vengeance - Focuses more on rapid-fire kicks.

 **Zatanna Zatara**

1\. Mistress of Magic - Style seen in Injustice.

2\. Magic Trick - summons a variety of lethal animals to attack.

3\. Astounded - Zatanna's more flashy magic spells.

 **Shadow Yamoto**

1\. Black Orchid - Shadow's default style.

2\. Ninjitsu - Adds throwing kunai, shuriken, and steel fans to her moveset, along with the teleport.

3\. Taijutsu - Redirects the opponent's attacks and add takedowns.

 **Damian Wayne**

1\. Dark Knight - Fights a lot like his predecessor.

2\. Regime - Regime Nightwing from Injustice.

3\. League of Assassins - Acquires his mother's and grandfather's katana and scimitar.


	10. Nine: Phoenix (Jean Grey)

**Chapter Nine: Phoenix (Jean Grey)**

If Phoenix speaks first, she emerges from the cosmic flames (similar to Liu Kang's second intro) If she speaks second, she hovers down. Jean is in control of the Phoenix force...and a bit arrogant to certain kombatants.

First Costume: The anime version of the Phoenix costume.

Second Costume: Dark Phoenix costume

 **Variations:**

1\. Phoenix Force - Jean's main style (seen in MvC3)

2\. Marvel Girl - Jean using telekinesis and Telepathy only. Like Kenshi and Ermac on steroids.

3\. Dark Phoenix - Self-explanatory. Her attack power and speed are boosted at the cost of her defense. She can also revive herself once if she loses.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Wow, you know how to make an entrance.  
Phoenix: The fires of the Phoenix are not for show.  
Cassie: Coulda fooled me.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: So you're the Phoenix.  
Phoenix: That I am.  
Cassie: Honestly, I'm not impressed.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassie: Jean Grey.  
Phoenix: You may address me as Phoenix.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: You have self-doubt, don't you?  
Cassie: How do you know that?  
Phoenix: I read minds.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: This One anticipates your suffering.  
Phoenix: How so?  
D'Vorah: The energies of the Phoenix shall sustain The Hive.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: The Phoenix.  
Phoenix: The cosmic flames shall consume you, deceitful one.  
D'Vorah: Not if the bag of meat dies first.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: I heard you were ripped in two.  
D'Vorah: True, but This One survived.  
Phoenix: Can you recover from cosmic fire?

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: D'Vorah the Hive Queen.  
D'Vorah: This One shall deliver you to the Master.  
Phoenix: Kotal Kahn, or Shinnok?

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: You are One, yet stronger than Us.  
Phoenix: No shame in admitting that.  
Ermac: How strong remains to be seen.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: The Phoenix.  
Phoenix: A telepath...and a powerful one at that.  
Ermac: Kotal Kahn requests your presence.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: The entity of souls.  
Ermac: The host of the Phoenix.  
Phoenix: So you know about me.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Ermac.  
Ermac: Resistance is futile.  
Phoenix: Took the words right out of my mouth.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Does the curtain matches the drapes?  
Phoenix: Think your immortality can save you from my flames?  
Erron: Touchy, aren't we?

[Second Intro]

Erron: Miss Grey.  
Phoenix: Guns are ineffective against me.  
Erron: I was hoping not to use them.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Erron Black.  
Erron: Redheads...very hot.  
Phoenix: You have no idea.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Kotal Kahn sent you?  
Erron: The Emperor wishes to have a word with you.  
Phoenix: Sorry to disappoint.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Bird Lady has unique eyes! (Torr roars)  
Phoenix: Why thank you for the compliment.  
Ferra: Now we take!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Big boss look for Bird Lady! (Torr roars)  
Phoenix: It's Phoenix, not Bird Lady.  
Ferra: We call you what we want!

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Found a new best friend, Hulk?  
Ferra: Torr is his name!  
Phoenix: Probably just as crazy too.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: A bonding relationship.  
Ferra: Bird Lady right! We bonded forever!  
Phoenix: This bond shall be broken.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: The Shokan shall return to prominence with your power.  
Phoenix: I never agreed to do such a thing.  
Goro: I was not asking.

[Second Intro]

Phoenix: Goro.  
Goro: That is Prince Goro to you!  
Phoenix: I don't serve you.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: I thought you'd be taller.  
Phoenix: You're not what I expected either.  
Jacqui: Fair enough.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: The Phoenix.  
Phoenix: Cute gauntlets. S-F tech?  
Jacqui: The best.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: You wish to honor your father.  
Jacqui: I want to make him proud.  
Phoenix: He is proud of you.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Jacqueline Briggs.  
Jacqui: Nothing personal, Miss Grey.  
Phoenix: If you win, that is.

vs. Jason

Phoenix: What...are you?  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck.)

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: Now what?  
Phoenix: I mean you no harm, Jax.  
Jax: Not when you've decided to fight me you ain't.

[Second Intro]

Jax: You're a long way from home, Jean.  
Phoenix: You have no idea.  
Jax: Try me.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Interesting tech. You and Forge should trade notes.  
Jax: He's a tech geek?  
Phoenix: With a spare arm and leg.

[Fourth Intro]

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Kinda wary around redheads.  
Phoenix: Why's that?  
Johnny: Ex-wife number one was a redhead.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: I hope you're a good guy, Jean.  
Phoenix: I went bad once. Never again.  
Johnny: That's a relief.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Cassie has serious self-doubts, Mr. Cage.  
Johnny: I know. I blame Sonya.  
Phoenix: You are to blame as well.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: Can we not fight?  
Phoenix: Afraid to lose to a girl?

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Ladies' choice. Easy or hard?  
Phoenix: You should be more worried about yourself.  
Kano: (spits) Hard way it is.

[Second Intro]

Kano: There's a price on your head, Phoenix.  
Phoenix: And you've come to collect?  
Kano: (spits) Nothing personal. Just good business.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: The spineless lizard.  
Kano: Time to clip your wings, birdie.  
Phoenix: Not if I clip yours first.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Kano.  
Kano: I guess this means we won't be friends, then?  
Phoenix: I'd team up with Mr. Sinister before that happens.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: A telepath.  
Phoenix: One of the most powerful.  
Kenshi: Let's put that to the test.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: Miss Grey.  
Phoenix: Mr. Takahashi.  
Kenshi: Let's get to it then.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: State your intentions, Kenshi.  
Kenshi: I believe you know what they are, Miss Grey.  
Phoenix: Your funeral.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Your son has untapped potential.  
Kenshi: There is only so much I can teach him.  
Phoenix: That is where I come in.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Your powers are...interesting.  
Phoenix: My power not only brings death, but also life.  
Kitana: Interesting indeed.

[Second Intro]

Kitana: The Phoenix.  
Phoenix: I am not your enemy, Kitana.  
Kitana: For the moment, you are.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: I have an offer for you, Kitana.  
Kitana: You have nothing I want.  
Phoenix: Oh, but I do.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Princess Kitana.  
Kitana: Can you return the dead back to life?  
Phoenix: Do you have to ask?

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: What power radiates from you?  
Phoenix: That of the Phoenix Force.  
Kotal: So the legends were true.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: Your powers would prove to be beneficial to my cause.  
Phoenix: Should I refuse?  
Kotal: It would be unwise.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: This is not your fight, Kotal.  
Kotal: I cannot stand by while Outworld is threatened.  
Phoenix: Admirable, yet pointless.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: Even the Phoenix shall fall before me.  
Phoenix: A claim proven false many times.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: The Shaolin spoke of the Phoenix Force.  
Phoenix: And you doubted the teachings.  
Jin: Not anymore.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Jean Grey.  
Phoenix: You have doubts over what your heart desires.  
Jin: Stay out of my head.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Having self-doubts, Jin?  
Jin: It's complicated.  
Phoenix: Try being a mutant.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Kung Jin.  
Jin: Ready for me, Phoenix?  
Phoenix: Let's do this.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: Miss Grey.  
Phoenix: Shinnok's taint still resides within you.  
Lao: I was hoping that you can remedy that.

[Second Intro]

Lao: I thought the Phoenix was a myth.  
Phoenix: I am it's chosen vessel.  
Lao: The flames shall purge the corrupted.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Kung Lao.  
Lao: Are your skills as sharp as your abilities?  
Phoenix: Come and find out.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: You resent Liu Kang.  
Lao: I was the elder, and passed over.  
Phoenix: And it still lingers within you.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: The Phoenix, here?  
Phoenix: You seem shocked, Liu Kang.  
Liu: I sense opportunity.

[Second Intro]

Liu: Miss Grey.  
Phoenix: My fires can purge you of Shinnok's taint.  
Liu: It was Shinnok who has freed me.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Liu Kang.  
Liu: Care to turn up the heat?  
Phoenix: Be careful what you wish for.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: You hesitate.  
Liu: My hesitation does not mean I fear you.  
Phoenix: Your mind says otherwise.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: You will help me regain my throne!  
Phoenix: You are a petulant child posing as a ruler.  
Mileena: One who will pick your flesh from my teeth!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Repulsive mutant...  
Phoenix: Your lovers are repulsive.  
Mileena: Your power will be mine!

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: The clone of Kitana.  
Mileena: Submit to my power!  
Phoenix: You're no Apocalypse, that's for sure.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Mileena.  
Mileena: You will address me as Empress!  
Phoenix: And you will bow before me.

vs Phoenix

[First Intro]

Phoenix 1: Rachel?  
Phoenix 2: I am not my daughter.  
Phoenix 1: You're a fake.

[Second Intro]

Phoenix 1: What are you?  
Phoenix 2: Do you have to ask?  
Phoenix 1: I walked into that one.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix 1: I am fire!  
Phoenix 2: I am life incarnate!  
Phoenix 1: I am the true Phoenix!

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix 1: Mystique?  
Phoenix 2: She cannot wield the Phoenix Force.  
Phoenix 1: Nether can you.

vs. Predator

Phoenix: Oh, hell.  
(Predator roars)

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: Such power...!  
Phoenix: Power that finds you unworthy.  
Quan Chi: You will serve me.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: The Phoenix shall serve me.  
Phoenix: The Phoenix shall obliterate your soul, sorcerer.  
Quan Chi: Defiant to the end.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: You are either brave or foolish to face me.  
Quan Chi: But I have foreseen you in my service.  
Phoenix: Merely a dream.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: The Phoenix Force shall bend to my will.  
Phoenix: The only will it bends to is mine.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: I had heard rumors of the Phoenix Force.  
Phoenix: Those rumors were true.  
Raiden: Now to test your skills.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: How did a woman like you obtain the power of the Phoenix?  
Phoenix: It chose me.  
Raiden: Not by choice, it seems.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Raiden.  
Raiden: Are you a threat to Earthrealm?  
Phoenix: More like the other way around, it seems.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: I'm no threat to Earthrealm, Raiden.  
Raiden: Others say differently.  
Phoenix: You're just as stubborn as Thor...

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: The Phoenix.  
Phoenix: You know the consequences if you fight me, right?  
Reptile: The consequences shall be your death!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: I can sense you, woman.  
Phoenix: I can sense your fear.  
Reptile: The Zaterra show no fear!

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Spider-Man would have a field day if he saw you.  
Reptile: He shall fall as well.  
Phoenix: Rachel can use a new leather jacket.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Reptile.  
Reptile: What do you see?  
Phoenix: Your failure.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro]

Scorpion: The Phoenix's chosen.  
Phoenix: The cosmic flames are more than a match to your hellfire.  
Scorpion: Of that, I disagree.

[Second Intro]

Scorpion: Jean Grey.  
Phoenix: Hanzo Hasashi.  
Scorpion: Flattery over. Let's go.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Hanzo Hasashi.  
Scorpion: Tell me where does my path to redemption lead me?  
Phoenix: Your path is ongoing.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: You let your anger take control of your emotions.  
Scorpion: It is all I have left.  
Phoenix: And it shall be your downfall.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: You dare challenge a god, Miss Grey?  
Phoenix: Even gods bow before the Phoenix's might.  
Shinnok: A boast that shall prove false.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: You are not worthy of the Phoenix's power.  
Phoenix: You assume. A fatal mistake.  
Shinnok: A god never makes mistakes.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: Soon to be your Master.  
Phoenix: The Phoenix submits to no one.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: You're out of defenses, fallen god.  
Shinnok: Mere pawns for the master stroke.  
Phoenix: And now comes the checkmate.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: Bit hot under the collar, Grey?  
Phoenix: I expected the sarcasm from your ex-husband.  
Sonya: I have my moments.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: You're in over your head, Phoenix.  
Phoenix: It's part of the job description for an X-Man.  
Sonya: I'll concede that point to you.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: You still have an attraction towards your ex-husband, General.  
Sonya: Stay out of my head, Phoenix.  
Phoenix: No. You're just that easy.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Cassie holds some animosity towards you General.  
Sonya: She's a soldier and will get over it.  
Phoenix: All she wants is her mother.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: You shall feel the sting of winter.  
Phoenix: The fires of the Phoenix shall warm your icy heart.  
Subzero: You shall try.

[Second Intro]

Subzero: Care to join the Lin Kuei, Miss Grey?  
Phoenix: My commitment is to the X-Men.  
Subzero: A pity.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Kuai Liang.  
Subzero: Can you help me find my brother?  
Phoenix: I am sorry, but he is damned.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: You could give Bobby a run for his money.  
Subzero: Another ice user?  
Phoenix: With the ego to match.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: I can read you.  
Phoenix: I'm from a different Earth.  
Takeda: But your power level is insane.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: You wield fire like Master Hanzo.  
Phoenix: His is hellfire, while mine is of the cosmic variety.  
Takeda: I almost feel bad for him.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: You show promise as a telepath, Takeda.  
Takeda: What can you teach me?  
Phoenix: More than your father and master combined.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: Takeda.  
Takeda: What does my mind predict?  
Phoenix: Your inevitable defeat.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: What do you see when you read my mind?  
Phoenix: You are a treacherous backstabber.  
Tanya: I prefer 'opportunist.'

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Jean Grey.  
Phoenix: Does Rain know you plan to betray him?  
Tanya: A secret you shall carry to your grave.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Tanya.  
Tanya: Rain would like to retain your services.  
Phoenix: By Rain, you mean 'you.'

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: The Edenian traitor.  
Tanya: Now that's hurtful.  
Phoenix: No. This will hurt.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: You are no match for me.  
Phoenix: Even rocks melt before the intense flame.  
Tremor: I will do no such thing.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: The Phoenix.  
Phoenix: Bastard version of Avalanche.  
Tremor: There will be no mercy.

[Third Intro]

Phoenix: Tremor.  
Tremor: The Black Dragon demands your presence.  
Phoenix: Least you're honest about it.

[Fourth Intro]

Phoenix: You challenge the Phoenix's chosen?  
Tremor: I dare to kill her.  
Phoenix: Your corpse will be a reminder to others.


	11. Ten: Batman (Bruce Wayne)

**Chapter Ten: Boss Character - Batman (Bruce Wayne)**

Snafu's Notes: You've asked for it. You begged for it, pleaded with me for it. And I caved. So...here it is. The Goddamned Batman.

I'm introducing a dynamic into the Character Banter: Boss Characters. You can tell it's a Boss Character when there are one or two Variations instead of three.

If Batman speaks first, he has just swooped in. If he speaks second, then he is adjusting his gauntlets. Some of the bad guys know Batman's identity, as does the heroes in DCvsMK.

First Costume: Arkham Knight costume

Second Costume: Insurgency Batman Costume

Variations:

1\. Injustice - Fighting Style from Injustice, a hybrid of his normal and alternative fighting styles.

2\. Arkham - Fighting Style seen in the Arkhamverse.

vs Batman

[First Intro]

Batman 1: Dressing up as me again, Hush?  
Batman 2: I'm the real Batman.  
Batman 1: No. You're not.

[Second Intro]

Batman 1: Let me guess. Superman went nuts after the Joker killed Lois?  
Batman 2: And nuked Metropolis.  
Batman 1: I was joking.

[Third Intro]

Batman 1: Now what?  
Batman 2: Did Talia clone you?  
Batman 1: She cloned Damian.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman 1: This is weird.  
Batman 2: You have no idea.  
Batman 1: I mean beating myself up over this.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Mom and Uncle Jax told me about you.  
Batman: And what is your impression of me?  
Cassie: Ask me again in five minutes.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: So you know who I am.  
Cassie: Damian told me.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Blackbat shares the same first name as you, Cassandra.  
Cassie: She has mommy issues too?  
Batman: You have no idea.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassie: Ready when you are, Batman.  
Batman: Let's go.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: My children hunger, Masked One.  
Batman: I'd be lying if I said sorry to disappoint.  
D'Vorah: As you suffer, we shall enjoy.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: The Batman.  
Batman: I know I got a big can of bug spray somewhere...  
D'Vorah: Unamusing to the end.

[Third Intro]

Batman: D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: Your blood shall sustain my children.  
Batman: Not if I burn them alive first.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Shinnok's lapdog.  
D'Vorah: This One finds you unamusing.  
Batman: You're really gonna hate me in the next three minutes.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: Spawn of Thomas and Martha Wayne...  
Batman: Bastard version of the Manhunter.  
Ermac: Killing you will be a great pleasure.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: The Batman.  
Batman: Another telepath...  
Ermac: Your fear is understandable.

[Third Intro]

Batman: You're not related to J'onn J'onzz, are you?  
Ermac: We are a collection of ten thousand souls!  
Batman: I'll take that as a no.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Ermac.  
Ermac: We are many. You are but One.  
Batman: Knew I should have called the League for this...

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: What ill wind blew you here?  
Batman: One consisting of justice and the night.  
Erron: Won't do you any good against hot lead.

[Second Intro]

Erron: The Batman.  
Batman: The gunslinger.  
Erron: You know what happens next.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Erron Black.  
Erron: State your intentions, stranger.  
Batman: My intentions are to bring you in.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Do you always fight for money?  
Erron: Someone's paid a hefty fee for your head.  
Batman: A contract that will remain unfulfilled.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Batman bad man! (Torr roars)  
Batman: Only to those who prey on the weak.  
Ferra: Ferra/Torr not weak!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: We clip wings! (Torr roars)  
Batman: I'll put you down.  
Ferra: First wings, then bad man in two!

[Third Intro]

Batman: Found a playmate, Bane?  
Ferra: Him Torr, Not Bane.  
Batman: And not as dumb.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Ferra/Torr.  
Ferra: We strong, Batman!  
Batman: Not strong enough.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: The Batman.  
Batman: Four arms? I'm not impressed.  
Goro: My arms shall tear your apart!

[Second Intro]

Batman: Goro.  
Goro: That is Prince Goro to you!  
Batman: The fool is you.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: You're real!  
Batman: As real as I can get, Miss Briggs.  
Jacqui: Now comes the fun part.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: No jokes. Let's do this.  
Batman: I never joke when it comes to kombat.  
Jacqui: Which makes you better than Uncle Johnny.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Specialist Jacqueline Briggs.  
Jacqui: Reporting as ordered.  
Batman: Show me what's so special about you.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: I won't hold back, Miss Briggs.  
Jacqui: I wouldn't want it any other way.  
Batman: You'd get along fine with the League.

vs. Jason

Batman: The hockey mask is new, Grundy.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: Still fighting the good fight, Wayne?  
Batman: Someone has to defend the helpless.  
Jax: For once, I agree with you.

[Second Intro]

Jax: Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: Let's knock some of that rust off.  
Jax: I'll knock you for a loop.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Your daughter has raw potential, Jax.  
Jax: I know. I trained her well.  
Batman: She would be at home with the Batfamily.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Jax.  
Jax: Feel like going for a couple of rounds?  
Batman: I won't pull my punches.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Whoa. I thought Sonya and Jax were joking.  
Batman: They weren't. I'm the real deal.  
Johnny: Let's see how real.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Batman.  
Batman: I heard you married Sonya.  
Johnny: She loved her job more than me, unfortunately.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: Always nice to meet a fan.  
Batman: I'm no fan.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: You're an annoying little bufoon.  
Johnny: Least I don't hide my identity, Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: You know?!

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: The Batman.  
Batman: Why aren't you dead yet?  
Kano: (spits) I'm very hard to kill.

[Second Intro]

Kano: Where's Jarek and Tasia?  
Batman: Shiva killed them both.  
Kano: (spits) I'll skin her next!

[Third Intro]

Batman: Be thankful that you're not fighting Red Hood.  
Kano: How come?  
Batman: He has no qualms about killing you.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Kano.  
Kano: I know who you are, Wayne.  
Batman: From Bane, no doubt.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: We meet again, Mr. Wayne.  
Batman: How did you lose your sight?  
Kenshi: Hubris on my end.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: Still dressing up as a bat, Wayne?  
Batman: Criminals are a superstitious lot.  
Kenshi: You're right about that.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Kenshi.  
Kenshi: A friendly spar, Batman.  
Batman: It won't be anything but friendly.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Takeda is your son?  
Kenshi: That he is.  
Batman: He and Damian would get along fine.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: Princess Kitana.  
Kitana: Not at the moment.

[Second Intro]

Kitana: What does Selina have that I don't?  
Batman: She wasn't manipulated by Shinnok for one.  
Kitana: I'll make you forget about her.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Kitana.  
Kitana: I don't want to kill you, Beloved.  
Batman: You sound a lot like Talia.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: I don't want to fight you, Kitana.  
Kitana: And they say chivalry is dead.  
Batman: No. But I will drop you.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: You hide your face behind a mask?  
Batman: Does it really matter?  
Kotal: For me, certainly not.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: Batman.  
Batman: Emperor.  
Kotal: You will pay me my tribute.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: My fury will be brought to bear.  
Batman: And there's mine.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: So you've replaced Mileena.  
Kotal: Her insanity almost destroyed Outworld.  
Batman: She is nuts, I'll give you that.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: I consider this an honor, Batman.  
Batman: The honor is all mine.  
Jin: Let's proceed.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Batman  
Batman: Gonna test your skills, Kung Jin.  
Jin: Maybe it's yours that need testing.

[Third Intro]

Batman: I should introduce you to Oliver Queen.  
Jin: You know the Green Arrow?  
Batman: And he knows me.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: You've changed your ways.  
Jin: The Shaolin helped.  
Batman: Which is fortunate for you.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: Liu Kang spoke highly of you.  
Batman: I'm actually surprised he did so.  
Lao: As am I.

[Second Intro]

Lao: The World's Greatest Detective.  
Batman: And I've already got you pegged.  
Lao: We shall see.

[Third Intro]

Batman: The hat's new, Lao.  
Lao: And just as deadly.  
Batman: I know some weapons that are deadlier.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Kung Lao.  
Lao: How did you know who I am?  
Batman: You're not Liu Kang.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: So you finally come, Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: We have a score to settle.  
Liu: That we do.

[Second Intro]

Liu: Not a word.  
Batman: Upset that Kitana desires me?  
Liu: Enough!

[Third Intro]

Batman: Liu Kang.  
Liu: Where is the Kryptonian?  
Batman: Indisposed at the moment.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: It's time, Liu Kang.  
Liu: To put our rivalry to rest.  
Batman: Proceed.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Repulsive human.  
Batman: Screwing Killer Croc is repulsive.  
Mileena: WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: I'll make you forget about her.  
Batman: Selina, Vicki, or Talia?  
Mileena: You will be mine!

[Third Intro]

Batman: Kitana warned me about you.  
Mileena: What does she have that I don't?  
Batman: For one, Baraka's jawline.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Mileena.  
Mileena: Fresh meat...  
Batman: Harley Quinn is a saint compared to you.

vs. Predator

Batman: Ready for Round Two?  
(Predator roars)

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: We meet again, Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: Still ever Shinnok's lapdog?  
Quan Chi: You shall serve him as well.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: The Batman.  
Batman: Why aren't you dead yet?  
Quan Chi: I am impossible to kill.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: No need for ceremony, Mr. Wayne.  
Batman: This won't end well for you.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: A devil in human flesh.  
Quan Chi: Thank you for the compliment.  
Batman: Wasn't a compliment.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: Earthrealm needs your assistance, Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: I thought Johnny Cage was your champion.  
Raiden: At times, he tries my patience.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Batman.  
Batman: Looking for me, Lord Raiden?  
Raiden: I was expecting Superman.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Lord Raiden.  
Raiden: You challenge a god?  
Batman: No. Beating a god.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: I thought Damian was with you.  
Raiden: Your son is reckless and impulsive.  
Batman: He was a lot worse when starting off.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: You are just a man in a costume.  
Batman: I am more than a man.  
Reptile: You shall bleed all the same!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: The Batman.  
Batman: I know a couple of ladies who would like to make a leather coat out if you.  
Reptile: I shall send them your head!

[Third Intro]

Batman: Lost a lot of weight, Croc?  
Reptile: I am of Zaterra!  
Batman: Selina did mention she wanted a new jacket.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Reptile.  
Reptile: You have slain my kin!  
Batman: You're related to Killer Croc?

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro]

Scorpion: Here we are once again, Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: Funny how events come full circle.  
Scorpion: Indeed.

[Second Intro]

Scorpion: I was expecting the Amazon princess.  
Batman: Diana is no princess.  
Scorpion: But she is better skilled than you.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Scorpion.  
Scorpion: MY NAME IS HANZO HASASHI!  
Batman: And you got some serious anger issues.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Takeda is your student?  
Scorpion: He is impulsive, but talented.  
Batman: Reminds me of Damian.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: We meet at last, Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: You're several steps down from Darkseid.  
Shinnok: I am his superior.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: You poison their hearts with hope.  
Batman: And death is a better alternative?  
Shinnok: It is the only alternative.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: You seem disappointed.  
Batman: I've seen better.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: The fallen Elder God.  
Shinnok: Do you think you can stop me?  
Batman: I'll make you wish you were fighting Johnny Cage instead.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: Glad you decided to come, Batman.  
Batman: I never turn down those who helped me in the past.  
Sonya: Consider this your greatest challenge.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: Batman.  
Batman: So you're a General now?  
Sonya: The price I paid was too high.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Your daughter shows much promise.  
Sonya: She takes after her father, unfortunately.  
Batman: You make it sound like it's a bad thing.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: General Blade.  
Sonya: You should try teaching Damian some tact.  
Batman: That, he gets from his mother.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: Kuai Liang.  
Subzero: I shall finish what others cannot.

[Second Intro]

Subzero: My brother spoke highly of you.  
Batman: I'm not joining the Lin Kuei.  
Subzero: A pity.

[Third Intro]

Batman: I heard you became a cyber-ninja.  
Subzero: I was.  
Batman: You should talk to Cyborg.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Kuai Liang of the Lin Kuei.  
Subzero: Winter is coming for you, Batman.  
Batman: Something that Mr. Freeze would say.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: So you're fighting crime when you're not chasing women.  
Batman: And you disapprove?  
Takeda: Guy's gotta have a hobby.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Batman.  
Batman: Not what you're expecting?  
Takeda: You probably get that a lot.

[Third Intro]

Batman: You are named after the founder of the Shirai Ryu.  
Takeda: Coincidence, I know.  
Batman: This meeting is anything but.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Takahashi Takeda.  
Takeda: How'd you know?  
Batman: I'm Batman, remember?

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: So...you and I...?  
Batman: I prefer bad women, not backstabbers.  
Tanya: I don't take rejection well.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: The Batman.  
Batman: You don't want to do this, Tanya.  
Tanya: Oh, but I do.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Surrender, Tanya.  
Tanya: I'd rather do this the hard way.  
Batman: Big mistake.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: You attacked Selina.  
Tanya: I wanted her out the way.  
Batman: You shouldn't have done that.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: You put me in Arkham!  
Batman: You escaped.  
Tremor: I will break you even worse than Bane!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Batman.  
Batman: Kano's still feeding you his scraps, Tremor?  
Tremor: Both you and him shall fall!

[Third Intro]

Batman: Talia's put a hit out on you.  
Tremor: And you've come to collect?  
Batman: You gonna wish that I did.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Tremor.  
Tremor: Bane should had killed you, Bat.  
Batman: He came close.


End file.
